My Will
by Vicky L Chan
Summary: Lily está dividida entre uma promessa que fez há muito tempo e entre seus próprios desejos. Para cumprir sua promessa ela tenta negar seus sentimentos sobre uma certa pessoa, mas acaba não conseguindo. [COMPLETA]
1. Tudo deveria ficar como está

**Capitulo um – Tudo deve ficar como está.**

-Lily, você não precisa chorar por causa dele...

-Eu não acredito que isso aconteceu.

-Pare. Pare de chorar... Vamos fazer uma promessa.

-Uma promessa?

-Sim. Eu quero ouvir você prometer que não irá sofrer por quem não merece seu sofrimento. Eu quero que você sorria, Lily. Não chore mais por quem não ouve seu pranto. A partir de hoje você só vai gostar de quem gosta de você. Garoto nenhum merece que você sofra. Prometa que só entregará o seu coração a alguém que mereça. A alguém que sempre a faça sorrir, e nunca chorar.

-E-eu prometo.

-Você vai cumprir a sua promessa?

-Vou.

-Então enxugue suas lágrimas.

Um novo amor. Uma revolução.

_Mesmo que eu queira esconder  
o que eu sinto aqui dentro de mim.  
Meus olhos não param de dizer  
que eu te amo tanto assim._

Nos meus sonhos eu sempre vou te procurar  
pra poder te falar,  
que sem teu amor, não há luz, calor, o meu mundo é frio.

Tem tantas coisas que eu quero te mostrar,  
que eu quero te contar.  
Os meus sonhos bons, da minha vida a flor,  
com todos os tons do meu amor.

Peço pro vento te levar,  
meu beijo.  
E te contar: eu te amo,  
o meu maior desejo.

Peço pro vento te levar,  
meu beijo.  
E te contar: eu te amo,  
o meu maior desejo. 

_My Will – Dream(Tradução)_

_X_

Lily se revirou na cama. Sempre fazia isso nos sábados após acabar de acordar. Nunca se levantava de imediato. Ergueu os braços os mais alto que pôde e gemeu. Era sábado e estava acontecendo uma partida de quadribol. Ela não iria, é claro. Raramente ia a uma partida de quadribol.

Ela se levantou preguiçosamente e atravessou o quarto até o banheiro. No meio de sua travessia notou que era a única que continuava no dormitório.  
Continuou sua jornada da hora de acordar até o banheiro. Apoiou-se com os dois braços na pia e se olhou no espelho. Levou um leve susto. Seus cabelos estavam espalhados por seu rosto, embaraçados. Estava com uma incrível cara sonolenta. Afastou os cabelos para trás do rosto e ficou se encarando por mais um tempo para ter certeza se o que estava vendo era verdade.

Finalmente começou a se arrumar. Escovou os dentes, penteou os cabelos e tentou tirar de algum jeito aquelas enormes olheiras. Ela precisava, entretanto, de um milagre para isso. Desistiu de tentar dar um jeito em si mesma e ficou daquele jeito mesmo. Virou-se para voltar ao quarto, mas antes parou um pouco e se olhou melhor no espelho. Sua situação não era tão ruim. Poderia estar pior. No final das contas, o fundo do poço não parecia tão fundo assim.

Então ela se trocou e desceu com seus materiais para a Sala Comunal e começou a fazer os deveres. Não parecia uma aluna comum. Aliás, não era. Não tinha nenhum dom especial (não que ela soubesse) mas era diferente dos outros. Um dos motivos é porque, em plena partida de quadribol e manhã de sábado, estava ali fazendo os deveres.

Entretanto, não era nenhum tipo de gênio. Afinal, precisara ralar muito no ano anterior para passar em Transfiguração. Isso não queria dizer que sua nota esse ano estava muito melhor.

Lily aproveitou seus últimos minutos de paz até que toda a algazarra invadisse a Sala Comunal. Grifinória havia ganhado.

-Vamos lá, Evans, largue seu livro e venha festejar! – gritou Potter para ela, do meio de toda a bagunça.

-Muito obrigado, Potter, mas eu estou muito bem aqui! – retrucou ela e voltou a atenção para seu livro.

Mas era impossível estudar com todo aquele barulho e as gracinhas que os Marotos estavam fazendo. Sirius havia subido em cima de uma mesinha de vidro e cantava o hino da Grifinória esganiçadamente, pois, é claro, estava bêbado.

Lily fechou seu livro com força, colocou-o debaixo do braço e andou em direção a escada do dormitório feminino, mas Potter a segurou pelo braço.

-Aonde você vai?

-Não é da sua conta, Potter! – Lily respondeu, irritada.

-Por que você é sempre tão mal-humorada comigo, Lily? – perguntou Potter.

Então ele olhou profundamente nos olhos dela. Seus cabelos se arrepiaram e ela sentiu como se estivesse afundando nos olhos castanhos dele.

-N-não é da sua conta! – ela retrucou, e se soltou do braço dele.

-Claro que é! – protestou Tiago.

Lily não disse mais nada e subiu para o dormitório.

-Qual é o problema dela? – perguntou Tiago para Remo, que estava do seu lado.

Remo sorriu.

-Parece que é você.

Tiago olhou para a escada do dormitório, ponderando se ia ou não atrás de Lily. Mas como ele bem sabia, não era possível um garoto entrar no dormitório feminino. Ele encolheu seus ombros e ficou lá murcho, até Sirius chegar.

-Que cara é essa? – perguntou Sirius. – Vamos animar essa festa! Anime-se, amor, eu estou aqui!

Tiago franziu a testa.

-É está aqui. – concordou ele. – E está bêbado!

-Ora, eu também estava bêbado noite passada e você nem ligou.

-Sirius... Saia daqui, seu bêbado!

Sirius fez um muxoxo, desapontado.

-Tudo bem. Aluado me compreende.

Remo arregalou os olhos.

-Te compreendo? – perguntou ele sem entender.

-Vamos, Lu, formar um novo amor, e deixar esse rabugento correr atrás das raparigas dele! – exclamou Sirius.

Remo também franziu a testa.

-Almofadinhas, que tal você parar de beber um pouquinho? – sugeriu Remo.

-Vocês são dois chatos! Só curtam a festa e a nossa vitória em cima da Sonserina! – disse ele e foi se misturar com os outros.

Tiago deu de ombros e foi atrás de Sirius e se misturou na multidão. Remo ficou ali, meio deslocado, e segundos depois saiu de lá.

X

X

Lily saiu pois estava se sentindo sufocada no meio daquele ambiente de festa. Nunca fora muito de festas, e nem se quisesse seria, pois quando morava em meio aos trouxas era meio excluída, e as coisas não mudavam muito em Hogwarts. Não que as coisas fossem piores. Não era um mar de rosas, ela admitia, mas passara por vários desafios ali.

O que ela não gostava e de ter deixado seu melhor e único amigo para trás para estudar em Hogwarts, já que ele era trouxa. Mas o trimestre estava prestes a chegar ao fim e com ele chegavam as férias de Natal. Suas últimas férias de Natal. Em junho do ano seguinte já não estaria mais cursando Hogwarts. Teria se formado.

E ao saber daquilo algo estranho tomava seu coração. Um sentimento de que deixaria cedo a escola, sem aproveitar ao máximo.

Ela ergueu os braços para o alto e se espreguiçou. O fim da tarde estava acabando e com ele chegava a noite. Brevemente, Lily teria de voltar ao Salão Comunal, e esperava que toda aquela bagunça acabasse.

-Oi...

Ela se virou surpresa. Era Remo.

-Olá... – ela disse aliviada ao vê-lo. – Nossa... Que susto você me deu, Lupin.

Remo riu um pouco desconcertado. Apesar de Lily ser uma pessoa querida para ele, este se sentia um pouco desconcertado ao rir na frente de alguém que não era tão próximo assim para ele.

-E então... O que estava fazendo? – perguntou Remo se sentando ao lado dela e observando, de onde estava (uma mureta do castelo no primeiro andar) o jardim e o pôr-do-sol.

-Nada... Só estava pensando.

E um silêncio caiu sobre os dois. Remo fez, meio desajeitado, uma pergunta:

-Você seria capaz de guardar um segredo? – perguntou ele.

Lily olhou para o rapaz sem entender.

-Ahn... Sei lá, Remo. – respondeu ela. – Por que você me contaria um segredo?

-Seria algo em troca... – ele começou. – por você me responder o por que de rejeitar tanto o Tiago.

Lily bufou, mas tentou esconder a impaciência e irritação.

-Deixe o Potter de fora, ta? Só me deixe aqui na minha paz e na minha silenciosa solidão, olhando o sol poente... – ela respondeu, um pouco dramaticamente.

-Ora, Evans. – ele protestou timidamente. – Eu só quero ajudar um amigo. Você não faria o mesmo por um amigo querido?

Lily tentou pensar em alguém querido. É claro, seu primeiro pensamento foi no melhor amigo trouxa, Matt, mas tentou pensar além dele. Porém, além dele não havia ninguém. Havia seus pais, e apesar deles coexistirem em paz, Lily não era aquela filha que se pudesse chamar de viciada em família. Ela também tinha uma irmã, mas naquela não queria nem pensar. Petúnia era a o cúmulo do rabugento e o cúmulo do aborrecimento juntos Se não fosse mais.

-Por um amigo querido – disse pensando carinhosamente em Matt. – Sim, eu faria. Mas não por Potter. Mas isso não vem ao caso, pois não entendo como alguém como você pode ser amigo do Potter. Quero dizer, você parece tão centrado, gentil, responsável e... bem... você parece legal, coisa que o Potter não é.

Ela fez uma pausa.

-Então só posso chegar a uma conclusão.

Remo arqueou a sobrancelha.

-E qual é essa conclusão?

Lily riu misteriosamente. Achou estranho aquele seu sorriso. Mas continuou, um pouco hesitante.

-Algumas coisas nessa história não são o que aparentam ser.

Remo retribuiu com outro sorriso, só que mais misterioso.

-Parece que não.

X  
X

Mais tarde, em seu dormitório, Lily examinou o teto atenciosamente. Havia grudado algumas estrelas que brilhavam em cima de sua cama quando chegara, e estas continuavam a brilhar intensamente, mas além disso, havia reproduzido um universo acima de sua cama com um feitiço. Era muito boa em Feitiços, mas parecia que aquilo não mudava sua situação em Transfiguração. Mas não era nisso que pensava. Pensava no estranho modo em que havia falado aquilo a Remo mais cedo.

Ela sentia uma sensação estranha em seu peito. Parecia que a promessa que fizera anos antes, e viera cumprindo até hoje, estava prestes a se quebrar. Porém, aquilo parecia algo bom. Parecia que ela finalmente encontraria alguém para entregar seu coração. Entretanto, apesar de a conversa que a deixara mais aliviada ter sido com Remo, parecia que não era nele que pensava. Parecia ser em outra pessoa. E ela temia pensar naquilo. Mas não queria pensar.. Pensar nisso só traria mais dor a ela. E se ela não cumprisse a promessa?  
X  
X

Ela acordou no dia seguinte com os mesmos pensamentos, e apesar de tentar esquecê-los não foi capaz de fazê-lo. Passou o dia isolada e pensativa. Não era grande uma grande mudança, já que sempre fora uma suicida-social. Não tinha amigos em Hogwarts, e poucos fora de lá. Tinha colegas. Ah sim, tinha muitos. Que provavelmente cochichavam nos cantos sobre ela, ou tiravam sarro com ela. Mas o que isso importava? Nada iria mudar, pelo menos era o que ela pensava.

O dia seguinte teria sido quase a mesma coisa se Potter não tivesse vindo falar com ela:

-Notei que você anda triste. – ele disse. – O que houve?

-Nada que seja da sua conta. – ela respondeu, irritada. – E pare de notar coisas em mim.

Potter riu.

-Nunca vou parar porque eu te amo.

-Você não me ama.

-Amo sim

-Não, não me ama.

-Por que não acredita em mim, Lily? – perguntou Tiago, um pouco frustrado.

Lily resmungou um "Hmmm" e revirou os olhos.

-Por que não – disse ela.

-Por que não? – perguntou Potter quase gritando.

-Pare de gritar, Potter! – pediu Lily. – Ahh Potter, por que você não me ama e eu não sinto nada em relação a você! Desista de mim! Vá ver se eu to na esquina!

E ela se esquivou dele. Novamente. Como fazia sempre que ele vinha falar com ela. Sempre. Nada iria mudar. Nada. Nada teria que mudar. As coisas deviam ficar como elas estavam e ponto. Estava tudo muito bom daquele jeito.

X  
X  
X  
**N/A: Minha terceira fic T/L. Espero que n tenha ficado injuativa...**

**Leiam e deixem reviews pq saum elas que movem o meu pequenino cerébrozinho...**

**Um alô pras pessoas q comentaram no final de Descobrindo o Amor, pq até hj n postei a continuação. Aliás eu postei mas ngm viu. Vou editar ainda e postar d nv. Juro. Um dia ainda posto...**

**N vou dar um alô pros de Let Stay Togheter Itsumo pq eu ainda continuo essa fic... Então um alô geral pra essas pessoas!**

**Mazinha Black: **Espero q vc leia essa fic xP... Ainda naum cumpri minha promessa e ainda naum postei a continuação de DoA, mas tlvz qm sabe qdo eu terminar essa fic? Qm sabe...

**Wicked-Aleena: **Tá sumida, nunk mais flei com vc... Se vc ler essa comenta viu? xP...

Acho q tem algumas coisas engraçadas na continuação. Ou pelo menos tentei fzer isso. Pena q demorou tanto. Desculpe! Ela vai sair, PROMETO!

**Elisa: **Eles vaum se encontrar na continuação. Claro! Acho q váááárias coisas ficaram pendentes pra continuação, né? Mas bem... Ngm sequer viu a continuação e daí eu fiquei mto triste e deletei.

Dpois eu coloco...

**Só isso gente**

**o/**


	2. Pegadas na neve

**Capitulo dois – Pegadas na neve.**

_Porque as coisas não podem continuar como estão?_

_Porque você tem que insistir tanto?_

_Meu pobre coração já não agüenta mais._

XX

Lily rabiscou a anotação no diário e começou a escrever embaixo:

**As dez razões de porquê odiar Tiago Potter.**

_Por que ele é insuportável_

_Por que ele é odioso_

_Por que ele é insistente_

_Por que ele é metido_

_Por que ele não me deixa em paz_

_Por que ele me deixa confusa_

_Por que ele se acha o máximo_

_Por que ele se acha no direito de fazer tudo_

_Por que ele SE ACHA_

_E finalmente porque..._

_**10- **Eu o odeio_

Lily olhou para a folha. Era algo totalmente inútil perder tempo com aquilo, mas o que mais ela podia fazer? Era um domingo de neve, estava sentada embaixo de uma árvore no jardim, não tinha nada melhor para fazer e estava sozinha. Aliás, ela _sempre _estava sozinha em Hogwarts, exceto quando Potter vinha encher a paciência.

Então ela voltou a escrever. Dessa vez foi escrever uma carta para seu melhor amigo.

_Querido Matt,_

_Nada pra fazer. Está nevando aqui em Hogwarts. Obviamente também deve estar nevando ai. Nossa. Como eu sou burra._

_Bem, que seja. É Domingo e não tenho nada pra fazer. Que tédio. Fiz um rascunho de dez razões para odiar o Potter. Vou mandar pra você. Não agüento mais esse lugar. Quer dizer, Hogwarts é incrível, mas não agüento mais ficar aqui. Me sinto muito sozinha e sinto saudades de você._

_O problema é que não há lugar onde eu queira ir. Não quero ficar em Hogwarts. Não sinto falta de casa. Só queria conversar com você agora._

_O que farei nos próximos Domingos, ou até mesmo Sábados? E nas visitas à Hogsmeade? Estar sozinha é tão chato e tão cansativo, Matty._

_Que seja._

_Devia estar estudando Transfiguração, antes que reprove. Te escrevo mais depois._

_Te amo,_

_Lily._

XX

Ela colocou desajeitadamente as coisas no meio da agenda e se levantou. Ela _precisava realmente _de estudar. Estava com medo do resultado em Transfiguração e se sentia muito confusa. Ficar ali só confundiria ainda mais seus sentimentos.

X  
X  
X

Ele se apressou para encontrá-la. Estava indo protegido. Já esperava receber uma patada. Achou as pegadas dela na neve, e elas o levaram até uma árvore. Lily não estava mais lá, mas um pedaço de pergaminho sim.

Sim, ele esperava uma patada por parte dela, mas não uma apunhalada. Pegou o pedaço de pergaminho, hesitante, e sua curiosidade falou mais alto.

_XX_

_Querido Matt,_

_Nada pra fazer. Está nevando aqui em Hogwarts. Obviamente também deve estar nevando ai. Nossa. Como eu sou burra._

_Bem, que seja. É Domingo e não tenho nada pra fazer. Que tédio. Fiz um rascunho de dez razões para odiar o Potter. Vou mandar pra você. Não agüento mais esse lugar. Quer dizer, Hogwarts é incrível, mas não agüento mais ficar aqui. Me sinto muito sozinha e sinto saudades de você._

_O problema é que não há lugar onde eu queira ir. Não quero ficar em Hogwarts. Não sinto falta de casa. Só queria conversar com você agora._

_O que farei nos próximos Domingos, ou até mesmo Sábados? E nas visitas à Hogsmeade? Estar sozinha é tão chato e tão cansativo, Matty._

_Que seja._

_Devia estar estudando Transfiguração, antes que reprove. Te escrevo mais depois._

_Te amo,_

_Lily._

_XX_

Tiago leu cada uma daquelas linhas, ficando cada vez mais incrédulo. Lily se sentia sozinha. Lily falava dele para outras pessoas. Lily se dera ao trabalho de escrever dez razões para odiá-lo. Lily não suportava mais Hogwarts. Lily sentia saudades de um garoto. Lily queria vê-lo. Lily não gostava muito de sua casa. Lily **AMAVA **o garoto.

Ele leu aquilo várias vezes, e várias vezes aquilo ficou martelando em sua cabeça.

_Querido Matt,_

_Querido Matt,_

_Querido Matt,_

_Querido Matt,_

_Querido Matt,_

_Te amo,_

_Lily._

_Te amo,_

_Lily._

_Te amo,_

_Lily._

_Te amo,_

_Lily._

_Te amo,_

_Lily._

_Te amo,_

_Lily._

_Te amo,_

_Lily._

XX

Por fim ele amassou a carta e colocou em seu bolso. Voltou sobrepondo suas pegadas às dela. Aquelas coisas continuavam martelando em sua cabeça. Enfim, lembrou que Lily havia escrito dez razões para odiá-lo e pegou a carta de volta.

**As dez razões de porquê odiar Tiago Potter.**

_**1-**Por que ele é insuportável_

_2-Por que ele é odioso_

_**3-**Por que ele é insistente_

_**4-**Por que ele é metido_

_**5-**Por que ele não me deixa em paz_

_**6-**Por que ele me deixa confusa_

_**7-**Por que ele se acha o máximo_

_**8-**Por que ele se acha no direito de fazer tudo_

_**9-**Por que ele SE ACHA_

_E finalmente porque..._

_**10- **Eu o odeio_

_XX_

E novamente várias inseguranças surgiram em sua mente. Para ela, ele era odioso. Para ela, ele soava insuportável. Para ela, ele era insistente. Para ele, ele era metido. Para ela, ele não a deixava em paz...

Tiago pôs as mãos na cabeça e enterrou os joelhos na neve. Já sabia disso. Sabia muito bem. Porém, saber aquilo pela própria Lily doía ainda mais. Alguém se aproximava. Ele olhou.

-Hei.

Era Sirius.

-Hey...

-O que você esta fazendo? – perguntou Sirius.

Tiago sorriu, sem saber o que fazer, ou o que falar.

-Estava pensando...

-Cuidado, daqui a pouco começa a sair fumacinha.

Tiago riu, sarcástico.

-Como você é engraçado.

Sirius chutou um pouco de neve. Tiago permaneceu em silêncio.

-Vou entrar. – avisou Tiago se levantando.

-Que é isso! – protestou Sirius.

Tiago se assustou e olhou para o amigo.

-Que é?

-Você simplesmente vai entrar? – protestou. – Estamos na época de colheita.

E então pegou o amigo pelos ombros e virou-o, mostrando várias garotas bonitas sorrindo, embaixo de uma árvore.

-Hm.

-Vamos lá – disse Sirius e empurrou o amigo, que foi andando por conta própria depois disso.

As garotas, ao verem os dois se aproximando, ficaram desesperadamente alegres e tentaram disfarçar com um sorrisinho nos lábios. Sirius chegou primeiro.

-Olá, garotas.

Elas deram risinhos.

-Olá meninos. – responderam em coro.

Tiago permaneceu em silêncio e Sirius deu uma cotovelada nele.

-Tudo em cima? – perguntou Sirius.

-Melhor agora. – respondeu uma morena.

Sirius sorriu para ela, e esta corou. Tiago permaneceu em silêncio. Sirius pisou em seu pé. Tiago olhou para Sirius, irritado.

-Desculpem, meninas, hoje não é meu dia. – ele disse, e deu as costas para todos.

Sirius olhou para as costas do amigo, incrédulo.

-Pontas! – ele chamou, em estado de choque.

Tiago só virou a cabeça para olhar.

-Sim?

Sirius só ficou ali boquiaberto enquanto Tiago esperava que ele falasse. E ele não falou.

-Só isso? – perguntou Tiago.

Sirius continuou no mesmo estado.

-Pontas... Olhe a sua volte. Volte à razão – implorou Sirius.

-Eu já perdi a razão há muito tempo, Almofadinhas. – disse Tiago, e então se virou e foi embora.

Sirius estendeu a mão para tentar impedi-lo, mas ele se foi. Sirius se virou, com outro semblante, e sorrindo para a outra garota.

-Oi... – ela disse.

-Oi...

"Deixe aquele idiota" – pensou. "Não sabe o que está perdendo..."

XX

Tiago voltou para o castelo sem saber o que fazer, e parou várias vezes para reler a carta. Lily não podia estar fazendo aquilo. Não podia estar com outro. E aquilo doía. Doía muito. Ele não sabia que estava apaixonado aquele ponto. Mas estava. E não sabia o que fazer. Estava totalmente perdido.

O que faria? Falaria com ela? Não... As coisas só ficariam piores. Mas então, o que fazer? Ele estava _realmente _perdido.

Voltou para o Salão Comunal e se sentou no sofá e ficou esperando. Não sabia o que esperar. Esperar não ia adiantar. Lily não ia olhar para ele de um jeito diferente do nada. Ainda mais com esse odioso _Matt _no meio.

Então ela entrou. Ela entrou no salão Comunal com sua mochila nas costas. Provavelmente tinha ido estudar na Biblioteca. Ele não teve nenhuma reação. Ela estranhou e fez uma coisa estranha de sua parte. Ela sentou do lado dele.

-Potter? Você está se sentindo bem? – perguntou Lily.

Ele não disse nada.

-Você está pálido... Pode ser gripe de Dragão... Há uma epidemia ai, acho melhor você se cuidar...

Continuou em silêncio.

-Potter o que houve? Fale comigo...

Ele olhou para ela.

-Você se importa?

Lily encarou-o sem entender.

-Como assim?

-Você se importa se eu morrer de gripe de Dragão? Você adoraria se isso acontecesse, aposto como adoraria. – ele explicou, ainda pálido.

Lily ficou boquiaberta.

-Não diga isso, seu imbecil! – Lily repreendeu-o.

-Eu achei que você me odiava. Por que não vai ver como anda a saúde do Matt?

Pronto. Acabara falando de mais. Lily arqueou suas sobrancelhas.

-Como você conhece o Matt?

Ele tirou a carta do bolso.

-Suponho que isso seja seu. – disse entregando a ela a carta. – Ah, é claro. Vá embora. Não sei por que você veio falar comigo. Eu sou odioso. Eu me acho. Eu sou insistente. Sou insuportável.

Ela não sabia se consertava a situação ou se ficava brava. Estava brava com ele por ele ter lido suas coisas, mas se sentia culpada com toda aquela situação. Quer dizer, Potter estava realmente pálido.

-Potter! – ela exclamou. – Você leu minha carta! Não é certo sair por ai mexendo nas coisas dos outros!

Os olhos dele lacrimejaram e ele a encarou de um jeito estranho.

-O que não é certo – começou. – É brincar dessa maneira com os sentimentos dos outros.

E então se levantou.

-Não sei do que você está falando! – protestou Lily.

Então ele olhou para trás e olhou-a uma ultima vez com aquele jeito que dava pena nela. Ela se sentiu estranhamente culpada, e Potter subiu as escadas para seu dormitório.

-Potter... – ela chamou com a voz fraca.

Ele não ouviu. Ela se sentou, ainda se sentindo culpada e surpresa no sofá.

Por que ela estava se sentindo tão culpada? Afinal de contas, era só o Potter. O desprezível Potter. O insuportável Potter. O metido Potter. O sensível Potter. O humano Potter. Então ela notou algo estranho. Não odiava Tiago Potter.

Então o que sentia em relação a ele?

**X  
X  
X  
N/A: Bem... N tenho mta coisa a dizer... ;P...**

**To felicíssima pq vcs gostaram ;)**

**Então vlw pessoal...**

**Thay**: Eu tb adoro os dois casais

Deu pra perceber né?

Q bom q vc está gostando... Espero q acompanhe a fic até o final...

**Michelle Santos: **Q bom q gostou ;)

Ñ só do começo né? Gostou do resto tb? Espero q sim...

Ñ demorei viu ;P

Leia sempre

**Mah Clarinha: ** Q bom q vc gostou. Fico mto fliz.

Atualizei

Espero q vc leia viu?

**Cya Ppl!**


	3. Sentimentos

**Capitulo três – Sentimentos.**

_Querida Lily,_

_Você fala tanto nesse Potter que eu chego a estranhar._

_Eu fico muito triste só de te ouvir dizer que está sozinha. Não faça isso comigo. Odeio quando você sofre. Foi por isso que nós fizemos aquela promessa, e acho (leia-se espero) que você não tenha sofrido._

_Quando você estiver se sentindo sozinha escreva para mim. Pode escrever um livro para mim. Não importa. Se isso te fará melhor, me fará melhor também._

_Acho que talvez seja tarde para você se aproximar de alguém em Hogwarts, mas você poderia tentar. Talvez você consiga._

_Eu estarei sempre aqui,_

_Também te amo :-P,_

_Matt._

XX

Tiago bufou. Sirius suspirou.

-Pra que interceptar as cartas da Evans? – perguntou Sirius entediado.

-Por que parece que ela tem um namoradinho trouxa. – rosnou Tiago em resposta.

Sirius se assustou com o rosnado do amigo.

-Relaxa, Pontas. – sugeriu Sirius. – Só desencana, tá?

Tiago bufou.

-Meu Merlin! – exclamou ele estressado. – Você ainda não entendeu Sirius?

Sirius ficou só parado olhando o amigo. Estava surpreso com o stress repentino dele.

-EU AMO A LILY! – gritou ele. – Não há como esquecê-la. Não há como parar de pensar nela sequer um segundo! Não tem mais jeito! É irreversível!

Sirius tentou compreendê-lo.

-Que pena... Nós tínhamos tantas festas de final de ano pra zoar... – lamentou ele.

Tiago suspirou.

-Sirius, eu não me importo. Tudo no que eu consigo pensar agora é Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Sacou? – disse Tiago.

Sirius bufou e se curvou ligeiramente, cansado.

-Não há nada que você possa fazer... – ele disse. – Mas há algo que _eu _posso fazer pra você.

O rosto de Tiago se iluminou.

-Vou te levar pra tomar um porre – sugeriu ele.

Tiago ficou decepcionado com o amigo. Sirius deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo e empurrou-o pelo ombro até de volta ao castelo. De lá pegaram uma passagem para Hogsmeade.

XX

Lily dobrou a carta e a guardou junto com as outras do amigo. Olhou carinhosamente para elas e desceu para estudar novamente.

Ainda estava meio confusa em relação aos seus sentimentos, mas tentou deixar aquilo de lado. Precisava estudar desesperadamente para Transfiguração e ao receber a carta de Matt, ela se acalmou, e lembrou-se da promessa. Não, não iria quebrá-la.

Agora faltava pouco tempo para revê-lo. Faltavam 15 dias pras férias do Natal. Estava muito ansiosa.

XX

Sirius bateu com o copo de uísque de fogo no balcão de Madame Rosmerta. Tiago estava passando o dedo pelas bordas do seu copinho, vazio.

-Mais, Madame Rosmerta! – pediu Sirius, com uma voz engrolada.

Madame Rosmerta apareceu do outro lado do balcão e reclamou:

-Vocês estão passando da conta.

-Que nada, Madame. – disse Sirius. – Estamos só no começo.

Ela deu de ombros e lhes trouxe mais uma garrafa. Sirius encheu seu copo e o do amigo. Deu um tapinha nas costas dele e disse:

-Saúde, Pontas!

E então Tiago virou mais uma.

-Não é justo, Sirius. – ele disse, deprimido. Também estava com a voz engrolada. – Eu cheguei primeiro, aposto como cheguei.

E encheu outro copo pra ele e virou rapidamente.

-Não é justo ela brincar com meus sentimentos assim...

Sirius assentiu.

-Não é.

-Ela não podia ter feito isso. Podia ter me dito que tinha outro.

-Podia! Devia!

-Não é justo!  
-Não mesmo!

Madame Rosmerta apareceu novamente para espiar os dois.

-Agora já chega. Já estão mais bêbados do que deveriam. Voltem pro castelo, durmam e agüentem a enxaqueca amanhã – ela mandou.

-Mas...

-Nada de mais, Potter. Voltem pro castelo. Agora. – Rosmerta repetiu. E falava sério.

Tiago virou a ultima gota da garrafa e se levantou com ela em mãos. Estava tonto e caiu no chão. Sirius começou a rir, de um jeito estranho, e rouco. Foi tentar ajudar o amigo e caiu junto.

Rosmerta suspirou e foi para dentro. Tiago e Sirius se levantaram e foram embora do lugar, um se apoiando no outro, cantando esgueladamente vários fragmentos de canções de dor de cotovelo.

XX  
No outro dia Tiago acordou na enfermaria. Estava com uma dor de cabeça insuportável. Abriu os olhos lentamente e examinou duas figuras informes sentadas ao pé de sua cama.

-Aluado? Rabicho?

Remo sorriu meio sem jeito.

-Foi muito irresponsável da sua parte ir para Hogsmeade se embebedar. – ele disse.

Tiago levou um susto. É mesmo... Agora lembrara de tudo.

-Dumbledore... Ele sabe? – perguntou ele.

-Deve saber. – respondeu Pedro sombriamente. – O que ele não sabe?

Tiago deu de ombros.

-Deve desconfiar. Mas não tem provas. – interveio Remo. – Vocês desmaiaram no dormitório...

Tiago ficou surpreso quando Remo disse vocês, então virou a cabeça. Sirius dormia um sono incrivelmente pesado ao seu lado.

-...

-Nós estamos indo. – acrescentou Remo e se levantou. – Pois você tem outra visita.

Tiago arregalou os olhos imaginando quem era.

-Não quero nenhum membro do meu fã clube aqui...

-Não é ninguém do seu fã clube – cortou Remo.

Lily entrou pela porta da enfermaria. Tiago ficou mais surpreso ainda. Remo e Pedro deixaram a enfermaria, e os deixaram sozinhos ali.

-Oi... – disse ela sem jeito.

Ele não disse nada e desviou o olhar dela.

-Ouvi dizer que você tomou um porre...

Ele continuou em silêncio.

Lily olhou para um canto sem jeito e de repente mudou a sua expressão. Estava prestes a chorar. Estava angustiada.

-Fale comigo. – ela implorou. – Eu sinto...

Ela hesitou.

-Sinto saudades de quando você falava comigo. – continuou. – De quando me enchia... De quando... De quando se preocupava comigo...

Ele levantou o olhar para ela.

-Você... Você sentiu minha falta?

Lily ficou surpresa. Mas era aquilo mesmo que ela havia dito. Estava sentindo falta dele.

-Não seja estúpido! – ela disse se virando.

Tiago ficou triste novamente.

-É claro... Já tem o Matt...

-Escute, Potter... Não é da sua conta mas... Eu e Matt somos só amigos. Ele é o meu melhor, único e eterno amigo. – respondeu Lily.

Tiago ficou feliz novamente.

-Você estava com ciúmes? – perguntou Lily.

Ele riu.

-Eu me garanto.

Ela riu.

-Tá... Sei... – disse. – Então já vou indo.

Tiago sorriu.

-A gente se vê, Lily.

XX

Lily saiu da enfermaria se sentindo estranhamente feliz que tudo estava esclarecido. Mas agora apostava que Potter ia voltar a encher. Porém, estava feliz pois ele estava bem. Não tinha nada a ver com ele, claro. Qualquer um se sentiria melhor de saber que um conhecido que estava mal havia melhorado.

Ou será que não era só isso?

XX  
Sirius acordou lentamente e olhou ao seu redor. Levou um susto ao olhar para seu lado esquerdo. Lá estava Tiago deitado na cama ao lado, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

-Ei cara. – chamou Sirius. – O que houve com você? Viu o pote de ouro no fim do arco-íris?

Tiago balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Ela veio. – disse ele. – Veio me visitar.

-Ela... ? – perguntou Sirius boiando.

-Quem mais seria? – perguntou Tiago. – A Lily, criatura!

Sirius arregalou os olhos.

-A Lily?

-Sim, sim. A própria... E adivinhe só – acrescentou. – O Matt não é namorado dela. É o melhor amigo!

-Melhor amigo? – perguntou Sirius. – Mas mesmo assim...

-O que?

-Esse Matt ai. – disse ele. – Ele deve gostar mais do que devia da Lily.

-Não seja estraga prazeres, Almofadinhas. Nada vai mudar o fato que ela veio ME ver...

Sirius sorriu para o amigo.

-Se isso te deixa feliz...

-Deixa. E muito. – respondeu Tiago.

Eles ficaram um pouco em silêncio, então Sirius disse:

-E vai continuar tudo como estava?

Tiago balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Não. – ele respondeu, feliz. – Não mesmo. Ela vai gostar de mim. Ela já gosta. Mesmo que não queira admitir. Eu sei que sim. Eu sinto.

Sirius suspirou.

-Se você acha...

-Eu não acho. – ele discordou. – Eu tenho certeza.

XX

**N/A: Td bem, estou mimando vcs demais. Dois capítulos em uma só noite? É... Isso é pra quem pode. Mas eu tou a fim de postar. Quem vai me impedir? Acho que ninguém. Ehhe. Pelo menos não os fans da fic ;P**

**Thay e Michelle Santos, vlw pelas reviews, estou adorando o fato de vcs estarem adorando , e muitos outros capítulos as esperam. Eu espero... Hehe...**

**Até...**


	4. A Irracionalidade do Amor

**Capitulo quatro. – A Irracionalidade do Amor.**

-Bom dia Lily! – disse Tiago sorridente, se sentando ao lado dela na mesa da Grifinória.

Lily suspirou.

-Mau dia, Potter.

Tiago murchou.

-Por que Mau dia? – perguntou ele. – Olhe só como o dia está belo. Os pássaros cantam. As nuvens se levantam. O sol raia tão forte.

-O que houve com você, Potter? – perguntou Lily, estressada. – Tá todo alegrinho...

Tiago sorriu ainda mais.

-Nada não, Lily.

Ela deu de ombros e voltou a comer seu café.

-Planos pra Hogsmeade nesse fim de semana? – perguntou ele.

-Nenhum... – respondeu ela, e só depois foi perceber o que ele queria. – Nenhum que seja perto de você.

Ele respirou fundo e continuou:

-Eu também te amo, sabia?

Lily também respirou fundo. Ia começar de novo.

-Não, não ama.

-Sim, amo sim.

-Não, não ama.

-Sim, amo sim.

-Potter vá pastar.

-Só se você for comigo.

Lily gritou.

-GR! Potter! Você ainda vai me enlouquecer!

-Você já conseguiu fazer isso comigo primeiro.

Ela colocou as duas mãos na cabeça e chacoalhou-a.

-Sinais da insanidade? – perguntou Sirius, que apareceu do outro lado dela.

-É Black. É. – ela confirmou. – Vocês enlouquecem qualquer um.

-Lily, querida, nós sabemos. – disse Sirius. – Por que acha que temos, cada um, um fã clube?

Lily bateu com o punho na mesa.

-Desisto. Vocês venceram. Eu desisto de tentar tomar café.

Se levantou e foi embora.

XX

Já no corredor, Lily estava mais calma. Algumas garotas que haviam saído do salão a olhavam atravessado. Outras vieram falar com ela.

-Evans.

Ela se virou. Um grupo de três.

-Pois não?

As três ficaram um pouco tímidas, mas uma loira falou:

-Olha só, acabamos de ver o que aconteceu na mesa da Grifinória e queríamos saber se você tem alguma coisa com o Tiago ou o Sirius.

Lily começou a rir. As três se zangaram. Uma de cabelos negros deu um passo à frente.

-Qual é a graça, Evans?

-Desculpem. – disse ela. – É só que vocês me fizeram uma pergunta tão absurda.

Elas franziram a testa.

-Por que seria absurdo?

-Por que eu _odeio _Tiago Potter. Bem... Sirius não tem culpa de ter nascido, mas como ele e Potter são uma espécie de dois em um também não gosto dele.

A loira não conseguia entender.

-Qualquer uma. – dizia ela trêmula. – Qualquer uma daria tudo para estar no seu lugar. Qualquer uma gostaria de receber tanta atenção do Tiago quanto você. No entanto, você nem dá bola pra ele. E ele insiste.

Ela fez uma pausa. Parecia muito irritada.

-Ele não quer nenhuma das que o querem, no entanto, ele quer a alguém que não o quer nem pintado de ouro. É incompreensível.

Lily deu de ombros.

-Eu sei lá. – ela disse. – Era só isso?  
-Evans! – protestou uma baixinha, que estava calada até agora. – Você não consegue entender a chance que está jogando fora?

Lily olhou para ela surpresa, e sem entender.

-Chance?

A baixinha bateu com os pés no chão.

-Chance! Chance! Você tem Tiago Potter aos seus pés.

-Mas eu não dou a mínima pra ele. – disse Lily. – Eu não estou interessada. Avancem se vocês quiserem. Eu não tenho nada com ele e **_nunca _**terei.

E então ela se virou. Mas ao invés de se dirigir para a próxima aula, voltou para a Torre da Grifinória. Voltou para seu dormitório, sua cama. Ela se atirou nela como em muitas outras vezes. Afundou seu rosto no travesseiro e começou a chorar. Não conseguia entender. Se sentia frustrada. Não odiava Potter. Não era verdade. O que queria dizer aquela cena na enfermaria?

Não podia ter nada com ele. Não mesmo. Ela prometera. Não teria nada com alguém que fosse machucá-la. Não queria sofrer. Mas será que o que estava passando já não era um sofrimento maior?

Mas Matt não faria isso com ela. Matt estava certo ao inventar aquilo de promessa. Ele só queria protegê-la. Jamais gostaria que ela sofresse. Então, por que ele não percebia o tanto que ela estava sofrendo? Não tinha como ele saber. Ela não contava. Não contava pois tinha medo de estar errada. Tinha medo de ferir os sentimentos dele, dizendo tudo aquilo ao amigo. Tudo deveria continuar daquele jeito. As coisas ficariam como sempre estiveram.

Lily abriu nervosamente seu diário. Não sabia o que fazer. Tinha que se expressar de alguma maneira, então escreveu, com as mãos trêmulas:

_Vivo de mentiras,  
Porque não consigo suportar  
A fraqueza da raiva,  
E não consigo admitir  
A irracionalidade do amor..._

_XX_

Tiago se remexia inquieto na cadeira. Lily não aparecera pra aula de Transfiguração. Era algo grave.

Ele já percebera que ela andava tendo alguns problemas na matéria e quando leu sua carta notou isso também. Lily não era "A Aluna", mas era uma boa aluna. Nunca mataria aula. Ainda mais de uma matéria em que não estivesse se dando bem. Ele ficou a aula inteira nervoso esperando-a e não conseguiu fazer nada direito. Quando foram liberados, ele saiu quase correndo para a próxima classe, ansiando vê-la.

XX

_Meus olhos dizem  
o que eu insisto em negar_

Meu coração insiste,  
com sentimentos  
que eu não consigo carregar 

As estrelas rejeitam  
o meu desejo maior

Enquanto o tempo passa,  
eu te espero  
Quanto mais o tempo passa  
mais eu te quero

Por que eu persisto,  
e te amo tanto assim?

_XX_

Eram os últimos minutos da ultima aula do período da manhã. Nenhum sinal de Lily. Tiago estava seriamente preocupado. Quando foram liberados dessa aula, ele pegou o Mapa do Maroto e checou em todos os cantos atrás dela. Ela estava em seu dormitório. Ele se sentiu mais aliviado então. Foi pra Sala Comunal e falou com uma das meninas.

-Alguma de vocês pode me ajudar a subir? – perguntou ele indicando a escada.

Uma delas falou:

-Claro. – com um sorriso estranho para ele.

Tiago estava nervoso, então não teve reação. Os dois subiram as escadas, ele agradeceu a ela e foi se encontrar com Lily.

XX

Lily terminou de ler seu diário novamente, pela centésima vez. Sentia-se ridícula. Ficara a manhã inteira ali, no dormitório, escrevendo inúteis poemas de amor, relendo o diário e chorando. Perdera uma importante aula de Transfiguração. Estava perdida.

Alguém bateu à porta. Ela tentou limpar o rosto da maneira mais rápida e mandou entrar. Era Potter.

-Oi... – ela disse sem emoção.

Potter, por outro lado, parecia afobado, nervoso e preocupado.

-Aonde você se meteu?

Lily demorou um pouco para responder.

-Estive aqui o tempo todo...

-Por que?

-Porque eu quis...

-Por que você quis?

-Não é da sua conta, Potter...

-Claro que é da minha conta! – exclamou Tiago, indignado. – Eu estava muito preocupado com você, Lily. – e se aproximou. Ele se sentou na cama, ao lado dela. – Nunca mais faça isso comigo.

Lily assentiu com a cabeça. Tiago sorriu, aliviado.

-Fico feliz que esteja bem...

Ela sorriu, incerta, para ele.

-Estou ferrada em Transfiguração... – ela disse.

-Não, não está.

-Por que não estaria? – perguntou Lily.

Ele sorriu.

-Porque eu vou te ajudar.

Ela ficou feliz e os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Lily ficou com suas dúvidas e incertezas, Tiago estava feliz, por poder passar mais um tempo com ela. Então ela fez algo inesperado. Lily o abraçou. Ela o abraçou e começou a chorar. As lágrimas espessas invadiram seu rosto sem permissão, e continuaram a escorrer, caindo algumas na camiseta dele.

Ele ficou sem saber o que fazer no começo, mas retribuiu. Acariciou a cabeça dela e esperou que se acalmasse.

-Lily... Vai ficar tudo bem. – ele disse.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-O pior é que não vai. – ela disse, tristemente.

Tiago a afastou para olhar nos olhos dela.

-O que você está escondendo de mim?

Ela riu amargamente.

-Mais da metade da minha vida? – ela respondeu, com ironia.

-Então me conte.

-Você deve estar com fome...

-Não. – ele negou. – Eu quero te ouvir. Vá ao banheiro lavar seu rosto. – ele disse soltando-a completamente. – E depois eu quero saber o que você tem pra me contar.

Ela assentiu e se levantou. Tiago ficou ali esperando. Mexeu um pouco no edredom, e encontrou, sobre ele, o diário dela. Curioso para saber sobre a capa, ele o pegou. Era bem rústico, mas era bonitinho.

Ele se segurou um pouco. Abrir ou não abrir? Resolveu dar uma espiadinha... Abriu em uma página e começou a ler algo escrito ali, em letras meio tortas e trêmulas.

_Vivo de mentiras,  
Porque não consigo suportar  
A fraqueza da raiva,  
E não consigo admitir  
A irracionalidade do amor..._

_Lily Evans 14/12_

_XX_

**N/A: Desculpem a demora. Mas é q se eu postar no meio da semana ngm lê P... Mas fiquem tranqüilos, nesse fim de semana tem mais:**

_-Tudo bem... Mas será que você pode parar de me chamar pelo sobrenome? Eu sei que você me odeia e tudo mais, mas..._

_-Eu não te odeio. – ela negou. – Acho que nós somos... Amigos._

_Ele sorriu._

_XX_

_Lily notou que era estranho andar com os Marotos. Não que fosse ruim, era engraçado. Sirius era o mais inquieto de todos. Tiago ás vezes fazia umas gracinhas, mas hoje estava quieto, pois queria passar uma boa impressão para Lily. Pedro ficava na dele, geralmente comendo algo, mas sempre aplaudia os feitos dos amigos e ria deles. Remo ficava todo sereno, mas, para a surpresa de Lily, não era nenhum santo, então, certas coisas realmente não eram o que aparentavam ser._

_XX_

**Por enqto é sóó!**

**Vlw pelas reviews :  
Luiza Potter: **Ahh, desculpe a demora... Eu já disse lah em cima pq eu n atualizei ;P.

Que bom q vc está gostando. Axu q n vai demorar naum... Por mais que eu tente aumentar as minhas fics elas acabam ficando pequenas... Eu n consigo ficar inrolando mto xP

**Michelle Santos: **Brigada.

Cedo ou tarde vc vai saber o q vai acontecer.

Pode acreditar

Hehehe...

**ArthurCadarn: **Opa, gostei desse titulo xD

Q bom q vc tah gostando

Ela é meio bobinha mais vai perceber sim... Se não não seria uma T/L... Heheh...

**Mah Clarinha: **Que bom q vc gostou.. Qdo eu tava escrevendo axei o porre dl mto bobo, qria q fosse engraçado /

Ok, não se pode ter tudo

**Thay: **Claro... Eu vivo de surtos... Seja construtivos ou inconstrutivos. Não me peça pra botar os inconstrutivos aki. Eles existem em montes. Os construtivos q são raros xP

N sei direito qtos capítulos... To escrevendo o cinco já... Axo q por volta de dez...

**Cya o/**


	5. Amigos

**Capitulo cinco. – Amigos.**

Lily saiu do banheiro um pouco hesitante. Estava com uma aparência um pouco melhor, mas ainda parecia cansada, e confusa, afinal, lavar o rosto não era nenhum tipo de milagre.

Tiago estava sentado ali, na cama, esperando-a, quietinho. Lily estranhou, mas constatou que, dependendo das circunstâncias, ele sabia o significado de respeito. Ao vê-la, ele chegou mais para lá da cama e indicou suas pernas encolhidas para ela. Ela não entendeu.

-Pode deitar... – ele disse.

Lily não sabia o que fazer. Era inocente. E se Potter só estivesse tentando se aproveitar da situação? Mas havia como negar aquela sugestão tentadora? Ela deitou em seu colo e tentou relaxar.

-O que você quer saber? – ela perguntou.

-Conte algo da sua vida...

-Bem... – ela começou. – Tenho uma irmã, que é trouxa, que me odeia. Já me odiava antes de Hogwarts, mas depois daquela carta pegou mais no meu pé do que de costume...

-Hum... Eu sou filho único.

-Sorte sua... – comentou Lily.

-Eu não acho, sabe... Sempre quis ter algum irmão. Ou irmã.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Bem... Prossiga.

Ela pensou mais um pouco e acrescentou:

-Não sou parecida com nenhum dos meus pais. Tenho mais a ver com meus avós. E me dava melhor com eles também...

-Não tenho nenhum avô ou avó. – disse Tiago. – Queria tê-los conhecido.

-Lily... – ele continuou. – Por que você estava chorando?

Ela suspirou. Ele finalmente perguntara. Já esperava por isso, afinal ele era muito curioso pra ficar quieto e esquecer que as coisas aconteceram.

-Não foi nada.

-Lily...

-Sério, Potter, não foi nada... – ela insistiu.

Tiago suspirou.

-Tudo bem... Mas será que você pode parar de me chamar pelo sobrenome? Eu sei que você me odeia e tudo mais, mas...

-Eu não te odeio. – ela negou. – Acho que nós somos... Amigos.

Ele sorriu.

-Que bom.

Ela também sorriu, meio incerta, e se levantou.

-Melhor você ir almoçar...

-E você?

-Melhor que eu vá depois.

-Certo...

Ele se levantou e deixou o quarto. Lily ficou ali, ainda pensativa. Abriu o diário e releu as poesias. Muito melancólicas. Mas não era assim que ela estava?

Fechou-o e guardou direitinho. Foi se arrumar decentemente pra depois descer.

Quando entrou no salão todos a olhavam. Ela já imaginava o porquê, mas preferia pensar que não era aquilo. Sentiu-se confusa ao ir sentar, pois Tiago e seus amigos guardaram um lugar pra ela. Ela se sentou. Muitos continuavam a observar.

-O que está acontecendo? – murmurou ela.

Sirius riu.

-O que você acha que está acontecendo, Lily? – ele perguntou.

Ela deu de ombros. Tiago sorriu um pouco envergonhado pra ela.

-Eu pedi ajuda a uma menina pra conseguir entrar no dormitório. – ele explicou. – E parece que as notícias se espalham rápido em Hogwarts.

Lily ficou chocada.

-Então as pessoas acham que eu e você... Eu e você...

Tiago confirmou com a cabeça, envergonhado, com medo de que ela voltasse a odiá-lo. Lily, por outro lado, não fez nenhuma ação brusca, apenas deu de ombros.

-Eu não ligo para o que eles pensam. – ela disse. – Podem pensar o que quiserem, eu sei o que realmente aconteceu e isso não muda nada.

Tiago sorriu, aliviado.

-Então andem logo. – disse Sirius. – Já vão tirar o almoço.

Os dois se apressaram, enquanto Sirius ficava tacando bolinhas de papel em Remo para irritá-lo. Lily achou que não ia funcionar, pois Remo era uma pessoa sempre serena, mas depois percebeu que não o conhecia direito.

Ele estava ali, perdido em seus pensamentos, quando o ataque começou. As primeiras bolinhas, ele nem sentiu. Pras segundas ele só abanou a mão. Quando a terceira leva chegou ele disse, em um tom totalmente ameaçador:

-Sirius, pare.

Sirius murchou, como se fosse um cachorrinho cujo dono não queria brincar. Lily podia jurar que ele até ganiu como um, mas achou que era fruto de sua imaginação.

Então quando eles terminaram, apressados, os cinco se levantaram para se dirigir a próxima aula.

Lily notou que era estranho andar com os Marotos. Não que fosse ruim, era engraçado. Sirius era o mais inquieto de todos. Tiago ás vezes fazia umas gracinhas, mas hoje estava quieto, pois queria passar uma boa impressão para Lily. Pedro ficava na dele, geralmente comendo algo, mas sempre aplaudia os feitos dos amigos e ria deles. Remo ficava todo sereno, mas, para a surpresa de Lily, não era nenhum santo, então, certas coisas realmente não eram o que aparentavam ser.

No fim do dia, ao fazer as lições com os Marotos, ela sentiu algo. Algo leve no peito. Uma sensação que a fez sorrir. Havia aproveitado o dia. Aquele, talvez, tinha sido seu primeiro dia feliz em Hogwarts. E ela começou a sorrir.

XX

Os dias se seguiram aproveitáveis e o tempo foi avançando. Finalmente voltaria para casa. Sentia-se feliz, por poder ver Matt de novo, mas sentia-se triste, por ter que aturar Petúnia e deixar os Marotos. Parecia que ela tinha se tornado um membro novo.

No começo, ficava ali, sentada, olhando tudo acontecer e se admirando com as atitudes deles, assim como Rabicho, mas sentiu que com o passar do tempo foi se tornando mais rebelde, como eles.

Passou por várias passagens secretas, foi a Hogsmeade em dias não programados e matou a algumas aulas. Porém, continuava achando erradas às vezes em que enfeitiçavam outros alunos. Nessas horas, ela sempre brigava com Tiago.

-Você simplesmente não entende? – perguntava.

-Entender o que? – perguntava Tiago confuso.

-Você não tem o direito de sair enfeitiçando as pessoas!

-Qualquer um tem o direito de se divertir, Lily...

-Você acha que os que são enfeitiçados se divertem?

Tiago deu de ombros.

-Você me disse que ia parar.

Ele olhou para ela sem jeito.

-Você não gosta, certo?

-Não, eu não gosto.

-Então eu paro. – ele concordou. – Eu faço qualquer coisa pra te fazer feliz, Lily.

E ele a abraçou. Lily ficou desconcertada. Não sabia o que fazer. Nessas horas sempre ficava assim. Estava mais do que óbvio que ele gostava dela. Mas ela não podia fazer nada, não quebraria sua promessa.

Ela ficou ali, e então Tiago a soltou.

-Me desculpe.

Lily ficou sem jeito.

-Não precisa se desculpar.

-Então o que quer que eu faça, Lily? – perguntou ele. – Eu faço tudo por você e você continua fria, distante.

-Nós somos amigos. – ela lembrou.

-Você não abraça o Matt? – ele perguntou, confuso.

-Abraço, mas...

-Mas o que, Lily? Eu não consigo te entender!

-Não tente! – ela disse, brava. – Não tente, pois você jamais irá me entender! – e correu.

Tiago ficou ali, no corredor, perplexo.

-Lily, espere! – mas ela já estava longe.

XX

Lily colocou a ultima muda de roupa no malão. Era véspera da véspera de Natal. No dia seguinte estaria indo para casa. Estava triste. Não queria ir embora sozinha. Não queria ter que voltar sozinha como todas as vezes, ou passar a viagem inteira com Slughorn, o professor de poções, contando suas estórias tediosas. Queria ficar com os Marotos. Queria ficar com Tiago.

Mas eram só amigos. Eram somente isso. Amigos.

XX

Ela desceu do dormitório para a Sala Comunal. Era tarde e não conseguia dormir. Pelo visto, não era a única. Uma figura solitária estava ali também, sentada em uma poltrona próxima à lareira. Lily se aproximou. Era Tiago.

-Oi... – ela disse.

-Oi.

Ela se sentou ao seu lado, sem saber o que dizer. Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

-Me desculpe por mais cedo. – disse ela, quebrando o silêncio. – Não devia ter fugido. É isso que sempre faço. Sempre fujo dos meus problemas.

-Está tudo bem, Lily. – ele disse. – Eu sempre forço demais com as pessoas. Não vou mais forçar com você. Somos só amigos.

Só amigos...

-Bem... Acho que era só isso. – disse Lily se levantando. – Então... Vou ir dormir...

-Espere...

Ela ficou parada.

-Que tal continuarmos o que começamos aquele dia? Por que você não me conta mais de você? – perguntou ele.

-Ah... Bem, tudo bem. – ela disse, se sentando novamente. – O que eu posso dizer?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Lá em casa nós temos um observatório. – disse ele. – Quando eu era pequeno era louco por estrelas. O meu primeiro plano foi invadi-lo.

-Desde aquela época você já aprontava? – ela brincou, fingindo censurá-lo.

Ele riu.

-É...

-Bem... Eu escrevo umas poesias ás vezes. – disse Lily. – Ficam uma droga, mas é uma maneira de desabafar...

-Me conta uma. – pediu Tiago.

-Nah...

-Vai, só uma.

-Hmmm ta bom. Mas só uma. Deixe-me ver... – ela fez uma pausa para lembrar – Preciso mesmo fazer isso?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, insistindo. Ela suspirou.

-_Meus olhos insistem em cravar-se na sua amargura  
Minha boca teima em emitir palavras que  
não traduzem meus pensamentos... _Ah já chega!

-Você é boa, Lily...

-Ah, são só besteiras. – ela disse.

Ele deu de ombros e os dois continuaram a conversar. Ficaram ali por mais um tempo indeterminado, porém, um grande espaço de tempo e foram dormir poucas horas antes do raiar do sol.

XX

Lily colocou o braço sobre a cabeça para impedir os raios de sol. Raios de sol impedidos. Mas e as meninas do seu dormitório que não paravam de tagarelar?

Ela se levantou de mal-humor. Não havia dormido. Havia cochilado. Há pouco menos de duas horas tinha se deitado e já estava acordada. A vida não era justa.

Ela se aprontou e enfeitiçou o malão escada a baixo. Os marotos estavam lá embaixo, todos, exceto Tiago. Ela foi falar com eles.

-Bom dia, Lil's – disse Sirius.

-Bom dia... – falou Remo, penando pra conseguir acordar direito.

-B' dia – disse Pedro, bocejando.

-Bom dia... – falou Lily. Olhou direto para Sirius. Parecia o único realmente acordado. Ela suspeitava até que o garoto dormia de olho aberto. Estava sempre com energia e de bom-humor. – Ah, cadê o Tiago?

-Tá lá em cima ainda. – respondeu Sirius olhando pra escada em caracol que dava para o dormitório dos garotos. – Acordamos ele. À base de porradas. Acho que ele deve estar se arrumando.

-Falando nele... – disse Pedro.

Tiago apareceu com o seu malão flutuando atrás dele. Depositou-o no chão e abaixou a cabeça. Dava para se ver as enormes olheiras que se formaram embaixo do seu olho.

-Tiago? – chamou Lily baixinho.

-BOM DIA, FLOR DO DIA! – gritou Sirius. Era de se dar pena do pobre garoto nomeado Tiago.

Este, pobre ser mortal, saltou tão longe após o grito de Sirius que deve ter batido um novo recorde mundial.

-Sirius... – murmurou Tiago numa voz ameaçadora.

Os cabelos de Sirius ficaram em pé. Ele possuía um olhar assustado.

-Pontas... Espere... Não precisa ficar tão mal-humorado, viu?

Tiago ergueu o punho, mas a sua cabeça pendeu para baixo novamente.

Sirius abriu a boca para gritar algo, mas Lily disse:

-Sirius, não. – e ele fechou a boca, desapontado. – O coitado mal dormiu ontem.

-Hmmm... Você sabe disso muito bem, né Lil's? – insinuou Sirius. Ela corou e ficou indignada ao mesmo tempo.

No instante seguinte o punho de Tiago estava incrustado no rosto dele.

-Não insinue nada sobre a Lily que não for do agrado dela.

Sirius retribuiu, só que deu um soco no estomago dele.

-Relax, Pontas.

Os outros olhavam a cena, inconsolados, e sem saber o que fazer. Sirius e Tiago eram melhores amigos desde o primeiro ano. Será que aquela tal de Lily Evans acabaria com a amizade dos dois?

Lily olhou para Remo e Pedro sem saber o que fazer. Pedro aguardava o desfecho excitado e Remo olhava tudo aquilo com uma expressão entediada.

Sirius e Tiago levantaram os punhos e mostraram os dedões fazendo sinal de positivo.

-E ISSO AÍ! – os dois exclamaram.

Lily continuou olhando-os sem entender.

-Que foi, Lily? – perguntou Tiago.

-Vocês... Vocês estavam brigando.

Os dois riram.

-Imagina. Eu e Sirius brigar? Nunca. Sabe, brigar com meu marida não faz bem pra relação...

-Ei! – protestou Sirius. – Nós tínhamos combinado de você ser o marida e eu ser a esposo!

-Tanto faz. – disse Tiago, dando de ombros.

-O que importa – começou Sirius passando o braço por de trás do ombro de Remo. – É que Remo é o meu amante.

Lily continuou a olhar abismada.

-Eu sempre desconfiei! – exclamou Tiago. – Mas que estranho – acrescentou passando também o braço por de trás do ombro do amigo. – É que ele também é meu amante.

Remo empurrou os dois. Estava vermelho como um tomate.

-Parem com essas bobagens, vocês dois!

-Ajoelhou tem que rezar, Aluado. – disse Sirius. – Você vai ter que admitir agora. Vamos ter de discutir a relação.

-Não acho uma boa hora, Black. – comentou a monitora-chefe da Grifinória, que havia se aproximado de fininho. – Agora nós vamos todos tomar café da manhã e vamos embora pra nossas casas.

Sirius piscou pra ela.

-A monitora-chefa mandou tá mandado! – disse Sirius, com um leve tom de ironia na voz.

A monitora quase se permitiu corar, mas ficou mais irritada ainda:

-Anda Black, não estou de brincandeira!  
-Ok, patroa.

-Não me chame assim, é vulgar.

-Certo, Senhora-patroa-monitora-chefa.

-Black cale a boca.

-Vem calar.

A monitora saiu de lá batendo os pés e totalmente estressada, e Sirius ficou mandando beijos pra ela.

-Ela sabe que me ama.

Os outros riam.

-Claro. – disse Pedro. – Por isso deu mais foras em você do que a Lily no Pontas.

Os dois coraram.

-Não fale isso! – censurou Sirius, sarcástico. – Vou cravar o punho na sua cara se desagradar a Lily!

-Ah, Almofadinhas, cale a boca! – resmungou Tiago.

Lily riu.

-É melhor irmos antes que meu amor volte para me buscar novamente... – comentou Sirius.

-Pra que a responsabilidade agora? – perguntou Remo. – Remorso?

-Quero encontrá-la logo. – ele brincou.

X  
X  
X  
X

**N/A: "**-E ISSO AÍ! – os dois exclamaram.**"**

**Se alguém reconhece isso ai de algum lugar (hmm, tipo furuba) eu só tenho a dizer que não resisti! Eu tinha que colocar ai. Quer dizer, Os Marotos parecem tanto com o "Autêntico Trio Amigos do Peito" (Ou Autêntico Trio dos Idiotas, como diria o Kyon). Bem, pelo menos eu acho o Sirius muuito parecido com o Shigure. Aliás, o Sirius que eu imaginava era parecido fisicamente com o Shigure tb. Mas não vou animar aqui. Tlvz vcs nem leiam Furuba!**

**Dessa vez recebi tão poucas reviews, fiquei decepcionada :(**

**Thay: **Você vai saber

Em breve

Pode esperar

sorriso maléfico

**ArthurCadarn/Lemon: **Vai sair agora!

A única coisa que sempre impediu foi o medo que ela tinha de sofrer né? Não era só exatamente a promessa..

Falta, falta pouco. Mas eu pensei em continuar a fic mesmo dpois deles se entenderem... Preciso arranjar mais história pra essa fic :P

**Isso gente... Mais reviews, tá? Eu n vou deixar de postar, mas eu fico taao feliz com mtaaas reviews... Então R&R!**


	6. Volta pra casa

**Capitulo seis – Volta para casa.**

Os cinco desceram até os portões do castelo para pegar a carruagem para Hogsmeade.

Uma sombra azul escura recobria os céus e nevava levemente. Lily ia caminhando até a carruagem enquanto deixava suas ultimas marcas de neve em Hogwarts. Se todos os anos tivessem sido que nem os últimos dez dias que passara, tudo teria sido ótimo. Mas não se podia ter tudo.

Aliás, ainda teria o próximo ano até o final de Junho, mas os N.I.E.M's ficavam cada dia mais próximos. No ano seguinte, a tensão estaria carregada e todos os alunos do sétimo ano (e também do quinto) estariam estudando feito loucos. Exceto por Tiago e Sirius, que conseguiriam todos seus N.I.E.M's Excepcionais.

Lily se sentou do lado da janela na cabine. Tiago se sentou ao seu lado. Sirius foi atazanar a vida da monitora. Remo fora pedir informações com o motorista. Pedro foi ver se a mulher dos doces já estava passando. Era incrível como eles podiam sumir quando bem entendiam.

-Lily...

Ela desviou sua atenção da janela.

-Oi?

-Nada... Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu vou sentir sua falta.

Ela riu.

-Não precisa. – disse. – São pouquíssimos dias.

Ele hesitou, mas disse:

-Eu sinto sua falta todos os dias, Lily.

Ele fez uma pausa para ver a reação dela. Não queria forçar novamente.

-Eu sinto a falta da sua presença quando vai dormir mais cedo, quando temos aulas separadas. – ela ia dizer algo, mas ele levantou a mão, pedindo para ela não interrompê-lo. – Você não tem a obrigação de me amar. Só não me peça para deixar de te amar. É impossível, irrefreável. Irreversível até o fim. Que nunca vai chegar.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo, pensativa.

-Tiago...

Ele se aproximou. Estava muito próximo. Lily levantou os olhos para encará-lo e mergulhou ali mais uma vez. Sempre acontecia quando ele a olhava de perto. Sentia agora a sua respiração próxima ao seu rosto. Não. Não podia acontecer. Mas era como ele disse. Irreversível até o fim.

-Espere... – ela disse, virando o rosto.

Tiago abaixou os olhos, encarando o chão, tristemente. Estava tão perto.

-E-eu não sei o que fazer. – Lily disse. – Estou confusa. Você não imagina o quanto...

-Não tem por que ficar confusa...

-É mais complicado do que você imagina. – cortou ela. – Mas eu concordo com você. É algo irreversível gostar de alguém, e vai ser sempre assim, mas...

-Mas o que? – ele interrompeu, um pouco irritado. – Esse alguém não sou eu? Por que você não fala logo ao invés de ficar me enrolando? Sei que não me ama! Estou cansado de saber, mas você nunca me fala direito o que sente! Você nunca confia em mim!  
-Eu confio em você!  
-Não, você não confia, por que se confiasse, me contaria o que está havendo!  
-Eu não posso contar!

-Por que?

-É uma coisa muito antiga... Também é algo irreversível!

Tiago olhou para o lado, emburrado.

-Tem algo a ver com aquele seu amigo, não é?  
-Não o meta na história.

-Mas tem, não tem?

-Em partes, mas...

-Eu sabia! Eu sabia! – exclamou Tiago e se levantou.

-Aonde você vai?

-Eu preciso pensar um pouco...

-Tiago, espere...

Mas ele não olhou para trás, e foi embora. Lily se desmontou em cima do banco e afundou-se em suas lágrimas. Estava sozinha de novo. E perdera todas suas chances com Tiago. Não queria perdê-las. Não queria quebrar a promessa. Não se podia ter tudo.

"Como eu sou egoísta". ela pensou "Sempre quero tudo para mim. Nunca penso nos outros. Por isso estou sozinha. Por causa do meu egoísmo"

Alguém abriu a porta.

-Lily?

Ela virou o seu rosto, e viu Remo ali, em pé, no meio da cabine. Ele se sentou no banco oposto.

-Aconteceu algo?

Ela não disse nada.

-Fale comigo.

Desviou o olhar então falou, com a voz fraca:

-Não se preocupe.

-Como você quer que eu não me preocupe com você desse jeito? – perguntou ele.

-Eu só quero ficar sozinha...

Remo balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Eu sei que você não quer ficar sozinha. – ele disse. – Você já ficou sozinha por tempo suficiente.

Ela olhou para ele. Como ele poderia saber? Será que tinha lido sua mente?

-Ah, Remo... É tão complicado... Eu só não queria que as pessoas sofressem...

Remo riu pelo nariz.

-Mas é complicado mesmo. – ele disse. – E também mais simples do que você imagina. Vocês dois se gostam.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

-Eu gosto dele. É óbvio – ela acrescentou – pois nós somos amigos.

Remo bufou

-Então tá.

Ela se levantou e foi ao banheiro. Caminhou lentamente pelo trem em movimento olhando para dentro de todas as cabines. Algumas estavam com a cortina baixa, outras possuíam pessoas que sorriam alegremente, contavam sobre coisas de suas vidas, partilhavam coisas com os amigos.

Ela foi mais apressadamente para o banheiro. A felicidade alheia não a ajudaria em nada. Abriu a porta, e foi entrando, mas parou no meio de seu primeiro passo. Sirius e a monitora estavam lá dentro, se pegando. Parecia que estavam tão ansiosos que se esqueceram de trancar a porta. Os dois olharam para ela.

-Ah... Desculpe... – disse Lily se virando.

Sirius disse:

-Espere, Lil's. Nós já estávamos de saída.

Os dois saíram do banheiro, Sirius rindo e a monitora mais vermelha que um tomate, e Lily entrou lá. Não fez o que fora fazer. Fora ali para ficar um pouco sozinha e pensar, mas ficou pouco tempo.

Voltou para a cabine, distraída, e quando chegou já estavam todos de volta. Sirius sorriu para ela quando ela voltou e Lily sorriu misteriosamente. Nunca imaginara Sirius e a monitora se agarrando. Tiago estava um pouco melhor, mas parecia não estar ouvindo direito, pois algumas coisas que Lily falava, ele não estava nem ai ou não prestava atenção.

A viagem foi melhor do que qualquer outra que ela já tivera, mas ela se sentira muito desconfortável com a "surdez" de Tiago. Na hora da despedida, ele ficou um pouco mais caloroso.

Pedro acenou de longe para ela. Remo sorriu para Lily e ficou um pouco deslocado quando ela o abraçou.

-Boas festas. – ele desejou. – Se cuida...

Lily sorriu.

-Você também.

Sirius a abraçou também e disse:

-A gente se vê... Espero que não seja na cena do banheiro do trem...

Ela sorriu.

-Não vai ser.

Então ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela e os bagunçou com uma espécie de cascudo. Lily massageou a cabeça e deu tchau a Sirius.

Tiago se aproximou um pouco receoso.

-Tchau Lily. – ele disse.

Ela não se moveu e nem disse nada. Ele ficou esperando por alguma palavra. Ela baixou o olhar para o chão.

-Tchau então...

Os olhos dela lacrimejaram. Ele se virou, hesitante.

-Espere... Não é só isso.

Ele se virou para ela novamente. Ela o abraçou.

-Não faça isso comigo. – ela pediu. – Você é a última pessoa que deveria fazer isso.

"Você é muito importante pra mim".

Ele retribuiu.

-Eu não consigo ver onde eu sou tão importante.

Lily coçou os olhos, tentando dissipar as lágrimas ali presentes.

-Você não imagina o quanto é.

Então ela o beijou no rosto e foi embora.

-LILY!

Ela se virou e observou-o de longe, enquanto ele se aproximava.

-Acho que você já sabe. – ele começou, ofegante. – Mas você também é muito importante para mim. Eu te amo.

Lily assentiu. Ela abriu a boca sem saber o que falar, então a fechou e sorriu.

-Ah... Obrigada.

Ele também sorriu, sem jeito.

Ela caminhou pela estação puxando o carrinho com seu malão até sair de lá. No estacionamento, seu pai a esperava no carro. Ela bateu na janela. Ele sorriu.

-Lily. – e saiu do carro para abraçá-la. – Pode entrar, eu guardo suas coisas.

Ela entrou e se sentou enquanto o pai guardava as coisas. A viagem até sua casa durou pouco menos que quatro horas. Ao chegar, ela foi direto pro quarto. Petúnia a olhou com repugnância quando ela entrou pelo hall e sua mãe estava na cozinha. Ela deixou suas coisas e foi cumprimentar a mãe, e logo depois voltou para o quarto.

Desfez a mala e deitou em sua cama, pensando em algumas coisas. Então colocou o agasalho e desceu.

-Estava demorando. – comentou o pai.

Lily assentiu, incerta.

-Vou passear.

Ela caminhou rua acima observando em volta. Parou em frente a casa dez. Na mureta da mesma, estava um garoto de cabelos castanhos, com algumas sardas e olhos castanho-esverdeados. Como o de Tiago. Lily nunca notara como os olhos de Tiago eram os de Matt. Mas notara como os de Matt eram os de Tiago.

Matt virou a cabeça para observá-la. Tinha um semblante entediado, porém, sorriu ao vê-la.

-Lily...

Ela se aproximou para cumprimentá-lo.

-Você está pálido.

Ele pendeu a cabeça para o lado.

-Só um pouquinho...

-O que houve?

-N-nada...

Ela insistiu.

-Matt...

-Eu tenho uma coisa pra te falar...

Lily sorriu.

-Eu também.

A expressão dele mudou. Ficou preocupado de repente.

-É?

-É... Mas pode falar primeiro...

-Fala você...

-Pode falar... – insistiu ela.

-Te ouvir é mais importante... – ele disse.

Ela fez silêncio.

-Então eu digo que quero que você diga. – ela disse. – Você vai fazer esse favor pra mim?

Ele assentiu.

-Lily... – ele disse. – Vou falar algo muito importante. Queria que você prestasse muita atenção, e me desculpasse.

**N/A: Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...**

**Desculpem a demoraa!**

**É que ontem eu fui na estréia de HP e tive prova hj de manhã...  
Amanhã eu posto outro cap, se der tempo de escrever!**

**Vlw pelas reviews )**

**X**

**ArthurCadarn: No comments.**

**xP**

**X**

**Carol Sayuri Evans: Hehe Ficou!**

**Mtoo fofaa… ehehe…**

**Tb axo o Remo meio um Hatori… O Tiago eh tipo o Ayame, exibido… mas n tem tanto a ver q nem os outros…**

**X**

**LeNaHhH: Esse aki tb ficou pequeno… Mas tinha q ficar se não eu não postava hj…**

**Desculpe a demora/**

**Q bom q vc tá gostando.**

**X**

**nathyzinha malfoy: Sim sim, assim ke eu vi o Shigure eu lembrei dl **

**Gostou desse capitulo?**

**X**

**Thaty: …**

**Medo?**

**O.o**

…

**Hehehe… Parece que o Sirius SE apaixonou. Apesar d q eu axo q ele não se apaixonou, né? Só deu uns pegas na monitora… Qm resiste ao encanto dl?  
X**

**mary evans: Q bom q vc gostou**

**Leia sempre**

**xD**

**X**

**Beatriz: Sim, vou mandar um e-mail avisando…**

**Bom q vc gostou D**

**X**

**.Miss.H.Granger: Brigaada…**

**Gostou desse capitulo?**

Xáu gente…

**:D**


	7. Viver

**Capitulo sete – Viver.**

-Lily... – ele disse. – Vou falar algo muito importante. Queria que você prestasse muita atenção, e me desculpasse.

-Desculpar? – ela perguntou sem entender. – Desculpar o que, Matt?

Matt sorriu, amargurado.

-Não pude evitar. – ele disse. – Evitar em pensar em você o tempo todo. Evitar de pensar de um modo diferente em você. Você sabe que eu te amo. Mas aconteceu que nesse tempo que passou o meu amor por você mudou.

"Um novo amor".

-Eu passei a te amar de outro jeito. – acrescentou. – Já faz algum tempo. Eu me senti culpado no inicio. Mas é algo irreversível...

Ele a encarou. Lily continuava olhando como se não entendesse. Mas entendera muito bem.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não com ela. Não com Matt. Não. Não agora. Não depois de tudo o que havia passado.

-Matt...

Ele continuou olhando fundo nos seus olhos. Lily sentiu que não poderia mentir para ele. Não iria mais fugir de tudo o que fugira.

-Por medo de sofrer – ela começou. – eu não vivi. Eu apenas existi. Eu não sabia como eu consegui continuar vivendo por esses anos, sem ser guiada pelo amor, só pelo medo de sofrer. Às vezes pequenas alegrias me mantinham acordada. Quando eu voltava para casa e subia a rua para te visitar, isso era uma pequena alegria. Mas nem por isso significa que eu vivi. Eu não te culpo. Não se sinta culpado.

"Mas Matty, viver sem sofrer é viver sem amar, e viver sem amar... é morrer" – ela fez uma pausa, então prosseguiu: "Como eu não morri por todo esse tempo, só há a conclusão que eu apenas existi. Eu estou cansada, Matt. Cansada de ser medrosa. Cansada de falsas promessas alimentarem meu medo, minha solidão".

Ele abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o chão, parecendo perdido e estonteado.

-Eu sinto muito.

Ela estendeu a mão para ele, pegou em seu queixo e levantou a cabeça dele novamente.

-Não. – ela disse, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Não quero que você se desculpe. Não é disso que eu preciso. Não é disso que nós precisamos.

"Nós precisamos aprender a viver".

Lily fez uma pausa e sorriu, estranhando uma atitude tão sábia vinda de sua pessoa.

-Eu não sou nenhuma filósofa ou algo do tipo. – ela disse. – Mas tenho certeza de que é isso que nós precisamos. Viver é cair. Cair para aprender a se levantar. Se levantar para tentar andar. Andar para tentar correr. Correr para tropeçar, e cair novamente. E assim, sucessivamente, se levantar.

"Então para que correr, se nós vamos cair do mesmo jeito? Para sentir aquela sensação de liberdade. Para sorrir feito estúpidos, ao sentir o vento colado ao seu rosto. Para olhar para o seu lado, e ver que há alguém correndo ao seu lado e se você tropeçar, esse alguém estará ali, para te ajudar a levantar, e se ele tropeçar, você ajudá-lo".

"E se você estiver sozinho? E se ninguém te ajudar a levantar? É algo que você tem que aprender a encarar ao longo da vida. Então, eu acho que isso é viver".

Matt sorriu, meio sem jeito.

-Você está certa. – ele disse. – Eu achei que estava te protegendo, e acabei sendo um fraco. – então ele se levantou. – Já está escuro, é melhor você voltar para casa. – e abriu a porta de sua casa. – Até, Lily.

-Espere...

-Tchau.

Lily abaixou a cabeça.

-Tchau, Matt.

Ela desceu a rua lentamente, examinando tudo ao seu redor. Será que havia dito algo errado? Enquanto falava tudo aquilo, se achara o máximo. E agora sentia-se culpada por ter achado que era A Sábia. Ela nem ao menos se preocupara com Matt. Lily nem ao menos se preocupara com o amigo.

Ora, ele havia se declarado, não?  
Mas era isso que ela não entendia. Não entendia por que ele gostava dela. Quer dizer, os dois eram irmãos. E Matt não poderia estar _apaixonado _por sua irmã. Tampouco Lily por ele.

Ela chegou em casa e tomou um banho quente, para relaxar um pouco. Um longo banho quente, para relaxar e pensar. Estava perdida. Não sabia o que fazer. Acabara de tropeçar, e não sabia se conseguiria se levantar novamente. Ela se achava fraca. Seus amigos estavam longe. Matt estava chateado. Parecia que ela não conseguia encarar o fato de estar sozinha.  
Lily saiu do banho e pulou em sua cama. Ficou ali, pensando por mais um tempo, então pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e começou a escrever. Porém, dessa vez, não era uma poesia.

_Caro Tiago,_

_Como vai?  
Sei que acabamos de nos despedir, mas gostaria de saber como estão sendo suas "férias" de Natal, que não podem ser consideradas férias, já que são tão curtas._

_Mas que seja._

_Eu acho que vou bem. Não sei. Acabei de levar uma tremenda rasteira. No sentido figurado. Acho que amanhã tudo vai melhorar. Espero,_

_Lily._

XX

Era isso. Amanhã tudo melhoraria. Então ela adormeceu, ignorando os chamados de sua mãe para ir jantar.

XX  
Lily acordou na manhã seguinte se sentindo um pouco indisposta. Voltou a dormir por mais uma hora e acordou novamente. Ficou por mais um tempo acordada na cama, tentando voltar a dormir. Finalmente tomou coragem e se levantou.  
Trocou-se e tomou café da manhã. Saiu pela manhã nublada e doentia. Subiu a rua lentamente, pensando em algo para dizer ao amigo. Ela parou no meio de seu caminho, receosa. Mas continuou, com o pensamento firme de que tinha que esclarecer tudo em relação aos seus sentimentos.

Ela parou na soleira do dez e bateu suavemente na porta. Matt atendeu, parecendo cansado. Bocejou lentamente.

-B'dia, Lily...

Lily ficou parada.

-Ah, bom dia...

-Entre...

Lily adentrou a sala bagunçada. E estava pior do que uma bagunça. Estava um ninho de rato, uma baderna. Ela nunca tinha visto a tão organizada sala da Sra. Rogers tão bagunçada.

-Não repare a bagunça...

Lily sorriu, meio falsamente. Era impossível não reparar. Ela tinha de perguntar.

-Matt... Aconteceu algo com a sua mãe?

Matt suspirou.

-Faz muito tempo que não a vejo. Não tem como lhe dizer. – ele respondeu, tentando sorrir pra ela.

Lily continuou confusa.

-Como assim?

-Ahh... É uma longa história. – ele disse.

Lily insistiu.

-Por favor, me conte.

Matt se sentou, em meio a um monte de bagunça, no sofá.

-Minha mãe saiu de casa. – ele explicou – E meu irmão ainda não voltou da viagem pra pesquisa pra faculdade. Por isso a casa está essa **coisa**.

Ele desviou o olhar, e olhou para um canto da sala, que era mal-iluminado.

-Ela já estava muito frustrada. – acrescentou. – Não sei o que a levou àquele estado mental. Estava alterada, falava com histeria. Ela perdeu a sanidade por completo, Lily.

Lily também desviou o olhar, sem saber o que fazer. Também estava frustrada. Não mais que o amigo.

-Você vê, então? – ele fez uma pausa – Eu sou fraco. Estou totalmente acabado com essa situação. Eu só tenho a você.

Ele se virou e a encarou. Lily continuou pensando. Não sabia o que falar. Ele começou a acariciar seus cabelos.

-Eu sei que esse é um dos tropeços. E dos grandes. – Matt disse. – Eu sou fraco, não consigo me levantar sozinho. Tampouco tenho alguém para me ajudar.

-Eu estou aqui. – ela disse, olhando pra ele. – Não importa o que aconteça, eu estou.

Os dois ficaram se olhando fundo nos olhos por um tempo. Matt se aproximou de repente, numa tentativa desesperada.

-Você é maravilhosa.

Ela o abraçou.

-Você também. Sei que conseguirá superar.

Os dois se afastaram um pouco e ele se aproximou novamente. Lily virou a cabeça. Aquilo estava começando a ficar chato.

-Ela era uma mulher muito sonhadora. – ele disse. – Contava com seus sonhos para conseguir viver e se sentir realizada. Mas sua vida nunca foi a melhor para ela. E ela desistiu cedo, se apegando mais do que deveria ao mundo de sonhos. Um mundo que não existia. Ela não estava vivendo mais nem a realidade, nem seus sonhos. Se sentiu frustrada e deixou essa casa. Penso que poderia ter feito pior.

Lily concordou.

-Você vai conseguir tocar a sua vida. Vamos correr por essa longa estrada. E rir muito com os tombos e tropeços que levarmos.

Ela se levantou e estendeu as mãos para ele. Matt olhou sem entender. Ela pegou na mão direita dele e o puxou para fora de casa. Lily não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela, mas puxou o amigo até o final da rua, e os dois correram feito loucos, descendo o Largo de FlorestField.

**N/A: Por mais um capitulo ou até dois o foco da fic serão Lily e Matt. Espero que me entendam e espero que estejam gostando. **

**Demora pra atualizar, gomén.**

**Esperava por mais reviews. E também por um momento propício, por isso estou postando no "feriado" (coloquei entre aspas por que para alguns não é feriado hje).**

**LeNaHhH: **O tava meio ruim esse dia mesmo ..

Rlx, axo que a Lily não vai fazer mais isso.

Espero.

Huahuehau...

A própria autora não sabe... Não ligue, estou bêbada.

**Thay: **Não precisa ter medo dele nãaao, coitado... ..'

Hmm...

Melhor dexar quieto mesmo, hein...

Eheheh

**Vlw gente, qro mais reviewwwws!**


	8. Talvez Eu Esteja Surpresa

**Capitulo oito – Maybe I'm Amazed.**

Lily não fazia a mínima idéia do que estava fazendo, só que de repente, em meio a um impulso, puxou Matt para o meio da rua e continuou puxando-o rua abaixo.

Olhou para ele, sorrindo feito boba. Matt estava um pouco assustado com a atitude dela, mais sorriu de volta.

Os dois pararam, no fim da rua, ofegantes. Lily começou a rir e em um estante já estava tendo um ataque de riso tão intenso que se sentou ali no meio da rua. Matt também acompanhou a, e se curvou de tanto rir.

-O que foi isso? – perguntou Matt.

Lily continuou a rir. Ela pôs a mão próxima ao peito e tentou parar de ofegar.

-Não me pergunte. – respondeu, sorrindo.

Os dois ficaram um pouco em silêncio, tentando recuperar o ritmo, e parando de ofegar.

-Eu acho. – disse Lily. – Que é isso. – ela fez uma pausa – É claro que você não vai esquecê-la. Mas tente lembrar das coisas boas em relação a ela. E quando você precisar, eu vou estar do seu lado pra te ajudar a correr, a rir, e evitar que você tropece.

Ele sorriu.

-Obrigada. – disse. – Me desculpe por mais cedo e por ontem. Eu ainda estou confuso.

Lily sorriu.

-Não tem problema. – ela disse. – Não importa o que aconteça, nós somos irmãos. – ela fez uma pausa para olhá-lo. – Não somos.

-Irmãos... – ele murmurou. – Sim, somos – e sorriu.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio novamente.

-Melhor entrar. – sugeriu Matt. – A gente se vê depois...

-Okay...

Os dois se despediram. Matt subiu a rua e Lily ficou ali observando-o, até entrar no número dois, onde morava. Ela se atirou no sofá e ligou a televisão em qualquer canal.

Ficou ali durante toda a manhã, meio perdida em seus pensamentos. Estava morrendo de saudades de Hogwarts. Dos Marotos. De _um _maroto.

Já sabia o que fazer agora. Sabia o que sentia. Não tivera mais duvida desde sua despedida na estação de King's Cross e quando conversara com Matt. Sabia que ela já havia entregado o seu coração a Tiago há muito, e era algo irreversível. E recusar aquilo era o que a havia feito sofrer mais ainda.

Mas aquilo não tinha somente desvantagens. Por ela ter estado _tão _receosa de admitir seus verdadeiros sentimentos para si e para ele, Tiago passara a respeitá-la, e ela achava, amava a mais ainda do que poderia ter amado qualquer uma de suas outras. Se ela fosse como as outras, ou ao menos parecida, não seria única para ele. Ela não sabia que era única, é claro. Também tinha suas inseguranças. E muitas. Mas ele sabia que ela era única para ele, e era justamente nisso que estava pensando, enquanto apertava tão forte a carta que recebera dela, que chegava a amassá-la.

_Caro Tiago,_

_Como vai?  
Sei que acabamos de nos despedir, mas gostaria de saber como estão sendo suas "férias" de Natal, que não podem ser consideradas férias, já que são tão curtas._

_Mas que seja._

_Eu acho que vou bem. Não sei. Acabei de levar uma tremenda rasteira. No sentido figurado. Acho que amanhã tudo vai melhorar. Espero,_

_Lily._

XX

Ele estava tentando imaginar qual era o tipo de rasteira que Lily levara. Se pelo menos estivesse lá... Mas se ele estivesse lá seria lembrado que são amigos. Ele olhou para a carta novamente, se encolhendo na cama e abraçando os joelhos.

"Se ela ao menos soubesse o quanto é única para mim"

"Se ela ao menos acreditasse o quanto é especial..."

"Se ela visse que não estou mentindo sobre meus sentimentos"

"Que eles são reais"

"Que eles são mais fortes que eu"

_'O pensamento que eles não podem por em palavras, atormenta os dois...'_

XX

Ele se deitou novamente, e bufou, entediado. Ficou ali mais um tempo pensando. Então levantou-se e começou a escrever para ela. E começou a escrever com tudo o que sentia. Não sabia como, mas de repente sentia algo que não era seu. Estava sentindo o que Lily sentia.

_E se os resultados de suas resoluções_

_Não tenham saído como o esperado_

_Ou tenham sido ridículos_

_Você obstinadamente deve continuar... Deve fazer o que acha certo_

_Mas... Como é tola a sua tentativa de esconder sua solidão_

_Tão sem piedade culpando a si mesma_

_Isso é tão tolo_

_E ao mesmo tempo..._

_Tão adorável._

XX

Ele olhou para sua carta. Achou que devia dar alguns cumprimentos, ou algo assim, mas soube assim que terminou de ler que Lily saberia que era ele. Ela saberia.

Ele achou um pouco estranho a carta, mas de repente viu os sentimentos dela ali, então resolveu enviar assim mesmo.

Se sentiu um pouco culpado por ter chamado as atitudes dela de 'tolas', ou até mesmo 'ridículas', mas soube que ela entenderia. Ele sabia que ela sempre o entenderia, apesar de seu amor ser algo não correspondido. Por isso não a compreendia por inteiro.

XX

Lily acordou com suaves bicadas de coruja. Acabara adormecendo no sofá. Uma coruja marrom, das torres, estava ali, e trazia uma carta. Era a sua coruja. A mesma que ela enviara para Tiago.

Ela pegou o pedaço de pergaminho que estava amarrado às patas da coruja e leu a carta dele. Conforme ela lia, mais lágrimas surgiam no seu rosto. O que deveria fazer? Deveria se desculpar? Deveria contar a ele sobre tudo por carta? Então ela se recostou, com a cabeça pendendo para trás, no sofá, com várias lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

Músicas começaram e acabaram no rádio, e ela continuou ali. Ouvindo-as atentamente. Até que teve uma idéia.

Com as lágrimas ainda escorrendo, ela subiu para o computador, tirou a letra de uma música para ele, e começou a transcrevê-la para um pedaço de pergaminho. Sabia que adiantaria. Sabia que Tiago a entendia perfeitamente. E assim eram os dois. Se compreendiam perfeitamente. E nada poderia impedir que se sentissem assim.

_Talvez eu esteja surpresa_

_Talvez eu esteja surpresa pelo modo como você me ama a todo tempo_

_Talvez eu tenha medo do modo como eu te amo_

_Talvez eu esteja surpresa pelo modo como você me conquistou como tempo, E me prendeu_

_Talvez eu esteja surpresa vendo como você está comigo todo o tempo_

_Talvez eu tenha medo de te perder_

_Talvez eu esteja surpresa pelo modo como você me ajuda a viver _

_Me corrija quando eu estiver errada_

_mas realmente estou surpresa em ver como eu preciso de você._

_Eu não sei o que dizer a você nesse instante._

_Só espero que você me compreenda. E entenda o que estou sentindo agora._

_Estou com saudades. Espero te ver em breve,_

_Lily._

XXX

Ele andou inquieto pela casa. Não sabia o que fazer.

Estava esperando alguma resposta dela, e agora estava se sentindo um pouco culpado por tê-la chamado de tola. Mas ele repetia a si mesmo que também a chamara de adorável. Será que ela o perdoaria? Será que ficaria magoada? Por que aquelas dúvidas não cessavam? Por que será que ele não conseguia se desligar de Lily um segundo sequer? Por que a amava tanto assim?

Ele subiu as escadas, e as desceu repetidamente. Sua mãe sugeriu que ele ajudasse com os preparativos para o Natal, já que estava tão inquieto. Então ele foi se misturar aos elfos e foi enfeitar a sala com azevinhos.

Mas ele não estava nem aí pros azevinhos. Só conseguia pensar em seu Lírio.

Como assim SEU?

É claro que ela não era dele.

Mas ele era inteiramente seu. Talvez ela não soubesse. Mas ele sabia.

XXX

Ela ficou andando pela casa, inquieta, enquanto esperava a resposta dele. Isso que dava morarem tão longe. Sua mãe sugeriu que ela ajudasse com os preparativos para o Natal. Ela foi cuidar do pernil. Mas mesmo o cheiro estando tão bom ela não estava nem ai pro pernil. Só conseguia pensar em um certo Cervo.

Quando ela terminou já era hora de almoçar. Almoçou com a família e pegou um pouco de comida para Matt.

Logo após o almoço saiu para visitá-lo.

XXX

_Talvez eu esteja surpresa_

_Talvez eu esteja surpresa pelo modo como você me ama a todo tempo_

_Talvez eu tenha medo do modo como eu te amo_

_Talvez eu esteja surpresa pelo modo como você me conquistou como tempo, E me prendeu_

_Talvez eu esteja surpresa vendo como você está comigo todo o tempo_

_Talvez eu tenha medo de te perder_

_Talvez eu esteja surpresa pelo modo como você me ajuda a viver _

_Me corrija quando eu estiver errada_

_mas realmente estou surpresa em ver como eu preciso de você._

_Eu não sei o que dizer a você nesse instante._

_Só espero que você me compreenda. E entenda o que estou sentindo agora._

_Estou com saudades. Espero te ver em breve,_

_Lily._

XXX

Ele releu a carta várias vezes. Ela não estava zangada. Ela não tinha se magoado. Ela havia compreendido. E ele havia compreendido-a.

Ele ficou sem saber o que escrever. Isso que dava gostar dela. Lily sabia escrever tantas coisas bonitas, e ele não sabia de nada.

_Lily,_

_Ó, eu não sei escrever coisa bonita não. Mas acho que você já sabe como eu sinto. E estou surpreso ao constatar como você se sente. Surpreso, mas não triste. Eu amei saber como você se sente, finalmente. Estou louco para te encontrar._

_São poucos dias, então por enquanto, em vez de ficarmos nos torturando, eu acho que deveríamos simplesmente fazer o que o parágrafozinho bonito que eu vou te deixar manda:_

_"Há momentos na vida em que se deveria calar e deixar que o silêncio_

_falasse ao coração, pois há sentimentos que a linguagem não_

_expressa e há emoções que as palavras não sabem traduzir"._

_Eu realmente gosto muito de você. Muito mesmo,_

_Tiago._

XX

-Ta bom?  
-Tá ótimo. – disse Matt. – Não precisava ter se preocupado.

-Eu vou sempre me preocupar com você. – ela disse. – Eu queria que você entendesse.

Ele sorriu, meio desconcertado.

-Eu sei, Lily. – ele disse. – Mas como você disse ontem, você tem que viver mais sua vida.

-Eu vou. – ela disse. – Vamos ficar longe daqui a poucos dias, lembra?

-É... Você vem nas férias da Páscoa?

-Pretendo arranjar uma desculpa para não vir. – respondeu. – Petúnia estará casando.

Ele riu.

-Parece que vocês duas nunca mais...

-Eu gostaria que fizéssemos as pazes. – ela disse. – Mas não há mais volta. Sinto muito, tchau, tchau. Ela que começou e eu tentei consertar. Agora já desisti.

Matt sorriu para ela.

-Aquela sua irmã não vai te trazer acréscimo nenhum. – ele disse, gentilmente.

Ela assentiu.

-Eu sei. – e então acrescentou: - Eu já nem penso mais nisso... E faço bem.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Ele terminou de comer enquanto Lily observava.

-Receio que não tenha explicado direito o que houve... – ele disse.

Lily não disse nada. Deixou que o silêncio falasse por ela e esperou que ele continuasse.

-É meio tudo meio estranho o que eu te disse, não? – ele fez uma pausa. – Eu sei lá. Só sei que ela não saiu escondida no meio da noite do nada. Mas foi praticamente isso. Ela disse que ia fazer uma viagem. Eu só a vi arrastando uma mala pela sala.

_-Mãe? Onde você vai?_

_-Vou viajar._

_-Pra onde?_

_-Vou viajar._

_-Mãe!_

_-Me deixe._

_-Espera... Espera..._

"Acho que eu nunca vou poder dizer se ela foi ou não uma coisa boa na minha vida. Mas é claro que foi. Ela é minha mãe. Não importa o que tenha acontecido com ela eu vou me preocupar e eu vou sentir a falta dela. E não importa o que tenha acontecido, por ela ter sido minha mãe sei que um dia ela me amou. Sei que ela não teve culpa, e sei que não tem mais volta. Não existe cura para uma doença mental".

"Isso que me deixa mais desnorteado. Não há nada que eu possa fazer, e se algum dia houve, não posso fazer mais nada. Já passou o tempo. E quando eu tento pensar assim, que não há nada que eu possa fazer e eu não contribui para que tudo isso acontecesse, eu não consigo me sentir melhor. Eu posso até tentar me forçar a fazê-lo. Mas eu estou sozinho nessa".

-Não é verdade... – disse Lily.

-Nessa eu estou, Lily. – ele afirmou. – E não sei como segurar as pontas.

"Ah... Eu sou tão fraco".

**N/A: Vcs devem escolher capitulo sim e capitulo não pra postar reviews né? Bem.. Whatever... Posto o próximo em pouco menos de uma semana. Espero. Adorei o tanto de reviews:D**

**Ah, a música que a Lily mandou pro Tiago eh a tradução do começo de Maybe I'm Amazed – Jem.**

**ArthurCadarn: **Poisé eu disse aquilo e teve sim interação entre eles... Eu to dizendo q vai demorar um pouco a volta pra Hogwarts... E vai demorar pra eles se verem.. Mas axo q só capitulo q vem...

Gostou desse capitulo?

**Mily Evans: **Postei, posteii!

Vc ainda tá vivaaa?  
Heheh...

vlw pela review!

**Mandoca: **Bem... Q bom q vc tá adorando.

Q bom q vc gosta da minha Lily..

Nossa, mas ultimamente eu ando fazendo ela mto assim. Acho q já é a segunda fic...

Mas sei lá... Nunca se ouviu falar das amigas da Lily...

**Lahra: **Ah...

Mas existem um baaaando de fics com a história da Lily e do Tiago, e dos Marotos...

Q bom q vc está gostando xD

**LeNaHhH:** Bem, sinto muito, parece q ele sofre nesse cap tb, não? Mas pelo menos é a mesma coisa... Qr dizer, o sofrimento ocasionado pela mesma razão...

Esse tb eh fofo? Axo q eh mais q o outro xD

**/o/ Férias xD...**

**Xau gente o/**


	9. Natal em Familia

**Capitulo nove – Natal em Família.**

Lily Evans estava sentada em sua cama com os cotovelos apoiados no parapeito de sua janela. Lá fora, espessos flocos de neve caiam, formando uma camada de neve no chão, e em todos os lugares que atingiam. Lily os observava atentamente, apesar de seu pensamento estar longe.

Era véspera de Natal e os parentes iam chegando. Lily não queria descer. Não estava com vontades de vê-los (leia-se: não estava com o mínimo de ânimo ou saudades). Não queria sair de seu quarto naquele dia. Talvez só para ir na casa do seu melhor amigo e ver como ele estava.

Claro que ele devia estar bem (leia-se usando sarcasmo). Fora abandonado pela mãe e pelo o irmão. Pela mãe provavelmente para sempre, e pelo irmão na época do Natal, onde as famílias se reúnem e TENTAM ser uma família.

Talvez não a dela. Talvez isso acontecesse porque ela não se esforçava. Problema. Não era hoje que ela tentaria. Os outros também nunca tentaram muito com ela. Com uma exceção...

-Lily? Terra para Lil!

Ela se virou lentamente para encarar uma pessoa que estava recostada à porta. Uma garota alta, de longos cabelos ruivos e um sorriso aberto para ela.

-Sue...

A garota sorriu ainda mais abertamente, o que parecia impossível, mais se provou possível ao fazê-lo. Ela se aproximou da prima com os braços abertos e receptivos.

-Não vai falar com sua prima? – ela perguntou.

-Vou sim. – disse Lily.

As duas se soltaram do abraço e Sue deu uma olhada na prima.

-Em que você tanto pensava? – ela perguntou.

-Ah... Em muitas coisas. – respondeu Lily.

-Pode ir me contando.

-Nós temos que descer pra "festa" de Natal, Susan – lembrou Lily.

-Podemos fazê-lo depois. – cortou sua prima.

Lily suspirou.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. – ela concordou.

As duas se sentaram na cama e Lily ficou pensando em algo para dizer.

-Não adianta inventar, Lily Evans, eu vou saber se for mentira. – interviu Susan.

Lily assentiu.

-Eu tava pensando nessa noite, só isso. – ela disse. – Sobre essa noite. Sei lá... Eu aqui, o Matt sozinho na casa dele, Hogwarts láá longe, e...

-E... ?

-O Tiago longe também.

-Tiago? Potter? O insuportável? – perguntou Susan, surpresa.

Lily corou.

-Ele não é tão insuportável... Aliás, ele não é insuportável. – disse Lily pensativa. – Eu estava enganada...

Susan riu. Lily olhou-a sem entender.

-Você estava apaixonada por esse Potter não é?

-Não! – negou Lily. – Não antes...

Ela riu ainda mais. Lily tacou um travesseiro nela.

-Pare de rir!

Susan levou os as mão a boca, tapando-a, mas o riso não cessou.

-Sinto muito. – engasgou ela. – É que eu não consigo parar...

-Pois devia! – exclamou Lily, aborrecida e ainda corada.

-Ok. Ok. – disse ela, sorrindo, e segurando o riso.

Lily olhou para a prima, descrente. As duas ficaram se encarando um segundo e Susan caiu na gargalhada novamente. Lily pegou o travesseiro e enfiou na cara da prima novamente, e esta revidou. As duas continuaram desse jeito por um bom tempo, tacando travesseiros uma na outra, revidando e rindo juntas, quando a porta do quarto se abriu, revelando uma figura baixinha e de cabelos castanho-avermelhados.

-Ah... Vocês estão aí. – disse o garotinho. – É pra descer...

Susan assentiu.

-Certo. Estamos descendo.

As duas se levantaram e seguiram o garoto para baixo, onde vários rostos familiares se encontravam e conversavam, parecendo um pouco entediados. Elas se sentaram no sofá e ficaram observando o ambiente ao seu redor enquanto alguns parentes vinham cumprimentá-las.

-Você já mandou algum tipo de mensagem pra ele desejando algo como feliz Natal? – perguntou Susan.

-Não, mas nem ele o fez... – disse Lily.

-Isso não salva o fato de que _você _não fez.

-Ah, tanto faz. – disse ela, dando de ombros.

-Se você acha.

-Eu acho. E eu estou indo visitar o Matt. Você vem? – disse Lily se levantando.

Susan pareceu considerar a oferta.

-É melhor que eu não vá.

-Por quê? – perguntou Lily, sem entender.

Susan se atrapalhou um pouco.

-Você sabe... Vocês dois... São melhores amigos e tal... E eu ia... Meio que... Sobrar... E tal... – ela disse.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Não sei por que você está tentando me enrolar. Mas vamos logo, e vamos aproveitar a deixa de que ninguém está olhando pra nós. – disse Lily, e se dirigiu a porta.

Ela girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta lentamente, e olhou novamente para Susan, que continuava sentada.

-Você vem?

Ela hesitou um pouco.

-Vou. – se levantou e juntou-se a prima rapidamente.

As duas saíram e logo sentiram o ar frio da noite entrar em seus pulmões. Lily respirou fundo e sorriu. Susan sorriu de volta.

-Você sempre gostou de tempo frio não é? – perguntou Susan.

Lily assentiu, pensativa.

-Eu sempre achei que o frio meio que me acolhia, quando eu pegava um cobertor e me metia debaixo dele, pensativa. Ou quando eu sentava e observava os flocos de neve caírem. É estranho pensar que isso me acolhia, mas eu sempre gostava de imaginar algum vulto saindo do meio da neve e trazendo uma estação mais calorosa. Isso me deixava esperando. Mas como nunca apareceu ninguém, eu perdi a esperança, e ao invés de odiar o inverno ou a neve, eu comecei a me fechar nele.

As duas continuaram subindo a rua, pensativas. Lily continuou:

-Eu sou muito complicada, não sou?

Susan riu.

-Talvez por causa disso que o tal do Potter goste de você. – disse ela. – Por causa de todas as suas complicações.

Lily riu.

-Isso não faz nenhum sentido.

A prima assentiu.

-Claro que não. E teria graça se não fizesse?

Lily concordou.

-Você tem razão. Mas parece que fala por experiência própria...

Susan fechou a cara.

-Você está... Bem, chegamos. – disse ela olhando para a casa de Matt.

-Não fuja do assunto...

Susan se aproximou da casa e foi tocar a campainha, Lily foi atrás dela.

-Eu estou o quê?

-Eu quis dizer...

Nesse instante a maçaneta girou, a porta começou a se mover e Matt se postou entre as garotas e a porta.

-Ei, eu achei que não vinha mais. – disse.

Lily riu.

-Então você achou errado. – disse ela. – Você se lembra da minha prima? – perguntou olhando para o lado, que onde, até instantes atrás, estava a dita cuja.

Matt ergueu as sobrancelhas. Susan misteriosamente fora parar atrás de Lily.

-Ahm... Feliz Natal... Samantha...

Susan respondeu timidamente:

-É Susan...

-Ah... Desculpe. – ele acrescentou e se afastou, abrindo completamente a porta e deixando passagem para as duas. – Entrem.

Elas entraram e se sentaram na cozinha, onde Matt parecia estar preparando alguma coisa.

-O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Lily, se levantando para ver o que o amigo estava preparando.

-Ah... Ovo.

Ela riu.

-Eu vou trazer algo pra você lá de casa.

E saiu da cozinha. Susan se levantou para segui-la.

-Espere, Lily!

-Você pode esperar aqui, Sue, e botar o papo em dia com o Matt.

-M-mas...!

Então Lily se foi. Susan voltou para cozinha. Matt tentava desgrudar algo da panela em que minutos antes estivera cozinhando.

-O que houve? – perguntou ela.

-Parece que grudou... – disse Matt, confuso.

Susan riu, baixinho. Matt olhou para ela, curioso.

-Não se preocupe com isso. – disse ela, tomando a panela das mãos dele. – Eu limpo, e a Lily já vai trazer comida pra você.

Ela foi para a pia e começou a limpar a panela.

-Ah... Eu só queria...

Susan se virou para ele.

-Agradecer. Obrigado. – disse Matt.

Susan se virou para a pia novamente.

-Certo. Não foi nada.

XX

XX

Lily estava voltando aliviada. Conseguira pegar tudo de que precisavam e estava voltando.

Estava cada minuto mais frio, e agora começara a nevar levemente, ela fechou seu agasalho e começou a tremer.

-CRAQUE.

Um barulho estranho. Ela virou e viu um vulto saindo em meio aos números 4 e 6. Ele ergueu a cabeça para ela e sorriu. Lily quase derrubou o que estava segurando.

"Um vulto saindo em meio à neve e trazendo uma estação mais calorosa".

-...!

-Lily...

Ela ficou sem palavras.

-O-oi!

Tiago sorriu.

-Eu não recebi nenhuma mensagem sua... Então resolvi fazer uma visita. E... Feliz Natal!

Lily continuava tão surpresa que não conseguiu dizer uma palavra.

-Bem... Pra onde você está indo? Você não mora no 1?

-Moro. – disse ela. – Eu... Bem... Eu estava indo pra casa do Matt. Minha prima já está lá, por que você não vem também?

-Creio que não vai dar tempo. – disse ele. – Só passei para te ver um pouco... Como você percebeu eu passei no meu exame de Aparatação. Você fez o seu?

-Ah... Eu perdi o prazo da inscrição por que... por que eu estava sem dinheiro. – admitiu ela. – Mas eu vou fazer quando tiver a chance, já consegui juntar a grana.

-Legal...

Os dois ficaram por um tempo em silêncio. Ele se aproximou dela e colocou suas mãos em seu rosto. Estavam frias por causa do tempo, mas mesmo assim Lily conseguia sentir seu calor.

-Tiago...

-Shh... – disse ele, colocando o indicador sobre os lábios dela.

Lily ergueu o olhar para ele e em seguida fechou os olhos, esperando que ele se aproximasse mais...

E por um instante se sentiu como se estivesse fora do ar, como se toda aquela neve que caia neles e ao redor deles estivesse se derretendo. Sentiu como se seu corpo inteiro estivesse se derretendo.

Ele se afastou e ela o abraçou.

-Não vá ainda. – ela pediu.

Ele sorriu.

-Tudo bem. – disse. – Eu ficarei com você. Ficarei com você o tempo que você precisar.

Lily abraçou-o mais forte.

-Me disseram... Á pouco... Que o motivo de você gostar de mim, é a o meu jeito. As minhas complicações.

Ele sorriu.

-Apesar de tudo, - disse. – Apesar de você parecer uma muralha, é frágil. – disse ele. – É como uma flor envolta por uma camada de gelo, e que em certos momentos, quando essa camada se derrete, fica mais frágil ainda. E de repente vem essa estranha sensação. Essa vontade.

"A vontade de te proteger. De te salvar. E no fim das contas, você acaba me salvando."

**N/A: Desculpem MESMO a demora. Eu posso explicar. Eu realmente posso...**

**O pc estragou. Bem, eu tentei ao máximo escrever esse capitulo e ele está aqui e espero que vocês ainda queiram lê-lo. Lily e Tiago finalmente juntos! Espero que não tenham esquecido da minha fic!**

**Agradeço à todas as reviews!(lahra; TeteChan; LeNaHhH; ArthurCadarn e Bella W. Malfoy)**

**Cya o/**


	10. Suddenly You're Mine

**Capitulo dez – Suddenly You're Mine.**

Lily continuou a subir a rua, mais alegre. O ar frio que agora entrava em seus pulmões, se aquecia. Parecia que toda neve ao seu redor derretia.

X  
X

-Então... A Lily está demorando não é?

-É...

Susan olhou para Matt. Lá estavam eles na sala, sentados um em cada ponta do sofá e ele era incapaz de puxar algum assunto. Tudo bem, ela teria de fazer isso por ele. Mas por que ele não podia responder decentemente?

Ela olhou para todos os cantos da sala enquanto esperava que o silêncio mórbido passasse. Mas ela também teria de fazer isso por ele.

-Você acha que aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou.

-Ah... Acho que não.

E novamente ela esperou. Olhou de esguelha para ele. Ele estava olhando para o outro canto. Assim era difícil.

-Não seria melhor ir ver?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Não precisa se preocupar. Ela já sabe andar rua acima.

Susan fez um muxoxo.

-É claro que sabe. – disse aborrecida. – Eu quis dizer que talvez não tenham deixado ela voltar.

-Então ela volta quando puder. – ele olhou para ela. – Eu disse algo errado?

Ela se levantou.

-Não. Eu não posso esperar que todos façam tudo para mim.

-Aonde você vai?

-Embora.

Ela pegou na maçaneta da porta. Hesitou.

-Então tchau, Matt.

Abriu a porta e hesitou novamente.

-Você não precisa ir se não quiser. – disse ele.

Ela olhou para ele.

-Tudo bem. Eu estou indo.

A porta se fechou pelas suas costas.

Algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Desde quando? Quando foi? Quando aquilo aconteceu?

Aonde? Onde ela começara a se sentir diferente em relação a ele?

Como? Como ela poderia estar chorando por um fato tão banal? Como ele pudera se tornar tão importante para ela, da noite pro dia?

Por quê? Por que ela não conseguia parar de se sentir assim em relação a ele? Por que simplesmente não podia deixar aquele sentimento de lado? Por que era tão importante para ela? Por quê?

-Susan…

Ela saiu correndo. Antes que fosse tarde. Então parou. Sentiu algo apertando o seu braço.

-Você não precisa ir. Por que você quer ficar. – ele disse.

Ele soltou seu braço.

-Eu preciso ir. Por que eu não sou precisada.

Ela olhou nos olhos dele. Matt estava confuso.

-Eu preciso... Eu quero ser precisada. Eu preciso ser precisada.

Matt abriu a boca várias vezes, tentando dizer algo. Ele não sabia o que dizer.

-Eu não sei o que dizer. Não sei o que devo fazer.

Ela deu um impulso e encostou os seus lábios nos dele. Deu meia volta e foi embora.

-San...! Susan!

X

X

-Ei Sue, o que...?

Lily parou no meio da frase. A prima passara correndo ao seu lado. Ela se virou. Susan já estava longe. Decidiu continuar andando e lá na frente avistou Matt.

-Matt! – ela chamou. – O que aconteceu com a Sue?

Matt ficou calado. Ela se aproximou mais.

-Matt?

Ele olhou para Lily.

-Aconteceu algo? A Sue... – ela parou.

Matt esperou mais um pouco, até conseguir dizer algo.

-É como se eu não entendesse, mas ao mesmo tempo eu entendo. Eu não sei o que fazer. – ele disse.

-O que houve?

-Eu acho que... Susan acabou de me beijar...

Lily riu.

-Qual é a graça? – perguntou Matt, perdido.

-Não tem graça. Não mesmo – disse ela. – Só que agora eu entendo o modo com que ela vinha agindo. Ela está gostando _mesmo _de você, Matt.

Matt pareceu ainda mais perdido.

-É eu acho que percebi. – disse – Mas não sei o que fazer.

-Como assim?

-Lily, eu mal conheço a sua prima. Eu não sei o que eu faço. Não podemos começar assim do nada. E depois do que aconteceu...

-O que aconteceu não foi o fim, Matt. Foi só o começo. Só será o fim se você quiser.

Ele desviou o olhar.

-Eu não sei o que eu quero.

-Então pode tentar descobrir. Chame-a de volta. Eu vou esperar vocês dois lá na sua casa, enquanto eu arrumo tudo. – disse indicando as coisas que trazia nas mãos.

Ele hesitou.

-Certo? – perguntou Lily.

Matt continuava confuso, mas disse:

-Certo.

Assim, ele desceu a rua enquanto Lily subia. Ele olhou mais uma vez pra traz, mas continuou, até chegar à porta da casa dos Evans. Susan estava sentada em um balanço, na varanda. Estava com a cabeça baixa. Matt se aproximou, cautelosamente,

-Susan...

Ela levantou a cabeça, surpresa. Estava chorando.

-Você não precisava ter saído daquele jeito. Vamos voltar.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

-Não faça isso. – disse ele pegando na mão dela. – Se você não vier por bem eu vou ter que te puxar.

_X_

_I never understood before  
I never knew what love was for  
My heart was broke my head was sore  
What a feeling_

_X_

Ele puxou e ela se levantou. Deu outro impulso e começou a andar. Ela foi atrás dele. Os dois continuaram subindo, em silêncio. Susan levou a mão livre à boca para tapar um pequeno sorriso. Ela olhou para o céu.

_X_

_Caught up in ancient history  
I didn't believe in destiny  
I look up you're standing next to me  
What a feeling_

_X_

-Obrigada.

Então ele parou. Os dois ficaram se olhando por um instante. Ele a puxou para perto através da mão que segurava. Segurou a outra mão dela e a beijou.

_X_

_What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
It's brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine  
And it's brighter than sunshine_

_X_

_X_

-Ha-ha, você é tão engraçada, Lily.

-Eu sei que sim. Eu vou buscar os guardanapos.

-Não precisa sumir. – adiantou-se Susan.

Lily riu.

-Fique tranqüila, eu vou continuar com o meu papel de candelabro. É interessante. – retrucou Lily.

-Já mencionei que você é engraçada? – perguntou Susan.

-Milhares de vezes. – respondeu ela.

_X_

_I never saw it happenin  
I'd given up and given in  
I just could'nt take the hurt again  
What a feeling_

_X_

-Nervosa? – perguntou Susan.

-Por que estaria?

-Por que você vai revê-lo!

-Eu já o vi. – disse Lily.

-Quando? – perguntou ela.

-Ontem à noite. Ele veio aqui. – disse Lily.

-E você não me contou? – perguntou Susan, indignada.

-É.

-É? Olha só o que é, sua vaca! – disse ela, pegando um travesseiro e atirando na prima.

A costumeira guerra de travesseiros começou, até que a mãe de Lily chamou:

-Lily, está na hora!

-Certo!

Lily tirou a varinha do bolso para enfeitiçar o malão, mas Sue a impediu.

-Meus pais ainda estão ai. – advertiu.

-Ah é – lembrou-se Lily e guardou a varinha. Susan pegou o malão.

-Pode deixar comigo!

-Eu levo...

-Não insista. Nem por educação. Você sabe que eu vou levar sua mala e pronto.

Lily deu de ombros e as duas desceram. As primas se despediram, e assim Lily se despediu de sua mãe e dos outros para ir pro carro, sem antes ouvir:

-Sabe, minha irmã, eu sempre me perguntei o por que de Petúnia não ter ido para o colégio interno se Lily foi. – alfinetou a tia.

-É por que Lily conseguiu uma bolsa muito boa. – respondeu a mãe. – Boa sorte no seu último semestre, Lily.

-Obrigada, mamãe. – disse ela, e saiu.

Susan foi atrás dela.

-E você... – disse para Susan. – Vai na casa do Matt hoje?

-A gente vai sair à noite. – respondeu ela.

Lily sorriu.

-Boa sorte.

-Pra você também. – disse Susan, e Lily entrou no carro.

X  
X

_I didn't have the strength to fight  
But suddenly yet it seemed so right  
Me and you  
What a feeling_

_X_

**N/A: Ñ sei pq, mas axei esse cap um pouco estranho.**

**Bem, verdade que tava faltando um pouco de criatividade, mas tah aí e o próximo eu vou tentar fazer o mais rápido q puder, e a fic vai chegando ao seu fim...**

**Obrigada pelas reviews de todos! (Miss H. Granger; ArthurCadarn; Lua Potter; JhU Radcliffe, **como assim de verdade? Õ.o, não foi de verdade? Vc qr dizer amasso? Ah e... Próximo capitulo eles devem tar em Hogwarts.**; Tete Chan, ** ai está o próximo** e LeNaHhH, **Ahn como assim o Matt e a Sue? Hehe.

**A propósito, a musica q tah no capitulo é Brighter than Sunshine do Aqualung e é lindaaa O.**

**Cya o/**


	11. Não Me Diga Adeus

**Capitulo onze – Não diga me diga adeus.**

-Como foi o seu natal, Amante, querido? – perguntou Sirius abraçando o amigo. – Sentiu minha falta?

-Ei, me solta. – disse Remo afastando-se dele. – Normal. – respondeu assim que ficou bem longe de Sirius. – O seu?

-O costumeiro inferno de sempre. – respondeu Sirius. – Pior ainda por que a Andy não apareceu.

-A Andrômeda? – perguntou Remo. – O que aconteceu?

-Casou com um trouxa. Ted Tonks. – disse Sirius. – Faz mais que dois anos. Já têm uma filha até.

-Hm... Legal... – ele se virou para outro amigo.

Tiago estava encostado em um canto da cabine, com o olhar distante.

-O que houve, Pontas? – perguntou Remo.

Tiago desviou o olhar perdido para o amigo.

-Ah... Nada...

Sirius riu.

-É por que o amor da vida dele ainda não chegou. – disse ele.

-Não enche, Siri... us.

A porta se abriu. Lily estava segurando-a, ofegante.

-Ah... Oi gente.

Tiago sorriu. Ele se levantou e puxou-a para fora da cabine. O único rastro de Lily foi seu malão, que ficou no meio do corredor. Remo enfeitiçou-o com a varinha e o fez parar no bagageiro.

Tiago continuou puxando Lily através do corredor do trem, e enquanto eles passavam, várias garotas olhavam com despeito.

-Aonde nós vamos? – perguntou Lily.

-Só to procurando uma cabine vazia. – disse ele. E quando chegaram no final do trem finalmente encontraram uma.

Ele se sentou, e Lily se sentou no banco oposto. Estava nervosa.

-E então? Como foi o Natal? Conseguiu sobreviver sem mim?

-Como você é presunçoso! – ela exclamou, fingindo indignação.

-E não é isso que você gosta em mim? A presunção?

Ela fingiu mais indignação ainda.

-Então agora é minha vez de perguntar, o que faz você gostar de mim? – perguntou ele.

-Ahh... Depois daquele seu discurso não sei se vou conseguir te barrar. – argumentou ela, corada.

-Tente.

-Então... Talvez seja por que você me salva e no fim eu acabo te salvando. – ela disse.

Ele riu.

-Se você não consegue fazer melhor.

-Qual é, Potter? – perguntou Lily. – Vai desdenhar de mim?

-Nunca... – ele disse e riu ainda mais.

-Ora pare de rir! – disse ela aborrecida.

Ele continuou a rir, e ela ficou mais irritada ainda.

-Ah, Tiago, você sabe... – ela fez uma pausa. – Eu te amo.

-Obrigado! – agradeceu ele rindo.

Lily ficou observando-o por um momento.

-Será que não dá pra você parar de rir?

-Só tem uma coisa capaz de ofuscar o meu sorriso. – ele disse, sorrindo de um jeito pervertido.

Lily percebeu aquele sorriso e ficou rubra.

-E o que é?

Então ele a beijou. Lily sentiu que ele se aprofundava cada vez mais, e foi se deixando levar. De repente ela abriu os olhos e se lembrou de uma coisa.

-Espera...

Ela se levantou e fechou as cortinas.

-Ô, Lily, sabia que no fundo você era pervertida.

-Não é nada disso que você está pensando. – ela disse.

-Então, já que você não faz questão... – e ele se virou.

-E se não fizer?

-Eu sei que faz. – disse ele se voltando para ela e beijando-a de novo.

XX

-Aqueles dois devem estar se divertindo. – comentou Sirius. – Pensei que a Lily não ia ceder tão rápido assim.

-O que você quer dizer? – perguntou Remo.

-Ah, você sabe...

Remo continuou encarando para ele.

-Meu Merlin, essa geração me envergonha. – ele suspirou e continuou: - Onde você acha que os dois estão agora?

Remo deu de ombros.

-No banheiro talvez... – disse Sirius. – Numa cabine com as cortinas fechadas...

-Sirius, pare de sugerir bobagens. – disse Remo. – Não acho que a Lily...

Sirius deu de ombros.

-Se você não acha... Fazer o que?

XX

Os dois voltaram ao corredor, que agora estava bem menos movimentado.

-Temos sorte de nenhum monitor ter nos pegado. – disse Lily.

Tiago riu.

-Eu conheço _todos _os monitores de Hogwarts.

Lily olhou para ele e ergueu a sobrancelha.

-O que você está querendo dizer com isso?

Ele riu.

-Você sabe. Nunca me pegam, então...

-Nunca te pegam? Você já viu o tanto de ocorrências sobre você e seus amigos que tem nos arquivos do Filch?

Ele gargalhou gostosamente.

-Nós batemos qualquer recorde. Duvido que nos alcancem mesmo daqui uns 200 anos. – disse Tiago orgulhoso.

-Se você acha que isso é motivo de orgulho...

-Mas isso **realmente** é motivo de orgulho.

Lily riu. Ele riu de volta e os dois entraram na cabine dos Marotos rindo.

-Qual é a graça? – perguntou Sirius. – Estava tão bom assim?

-Não enche, Almofadinhas. – resmungou Tiago.

Sirius riu.

-Relaxa. – disse ele. – Mas que isso fique claro entre nós três. – disse olhando para Lily, Tiago e apontando a si mesmo. – Você – disse enquanto olhava Lily – é a amante – e olhou para Tiago. – ele continua sendo o meu marido.

Tiago revirou os olhos.

-Então vamos nos separar.

Sirius fingiu retirar um punhal imaginário do peito.

-Quem sou eu sem você? – perguntou, olhando nos olhos do amigo.

-Almofadinhas, cê ta exagerando. – disse ele e comentou baixinho: - De novo...

Ele deu de ombros.

-Será que agora que essa aí entrou você esqueceu a nossa essência? – perguntou Sirius.

Tiago riu e disse:

-Nunca. – disse ele, sorrindo.

-É ISSO AÍ! – berraram os dois.

Lily riu e olhou para Remo.

-A costumeira animação dos Marotos.

Remo sorriu.

-Pois é.

X

E logo na manhã seguinte as aulas recomeçaram. Lily achava cansativo isso de chegar a Hogwarts um dia e ter aula no outro, mas já se acostumara com o fato. O único fato que ela ainda não aceitara era que a primeira aula era Transfiguração, e ela continuava um lixo na matéria, que era a única em que ela se dava tão mal.

-Não se preocupe. – disse Tiago, que estava sentado ao seu lado, pegando na mão dela. – Eu te ajudo.

Lily deu um sorriso pálido para o namorado. Se conseguisse uma nota Aceitável no N.I.E.M. se sentiria mais feliz. Não que fosse ficar satisfeita com esse tipo de nota, mas isso era outra coisa que já aceitara - seu futuro em Transfiguração.

-O Pontas já disse. – falou Sirius. – Não precisa se preocupar. Afinal é Transfiguração. – observou ele, como se Lily não soubesse a matéria. – e Transfiguração é a coisa mais fácil que exis...

-Black! Potter! Evans! Parem de tagarelar! – ralhou a Profª. McGonagall. – Dez pontos à menos da Grifinória!

Sirius fez uma cara de quem acabara de ser apunhalado.

-Nós ralamos tanto pra conseguir esses pontos... – cochichou quando a professora não estava olhando.

Tiago assentiu. Estava com uma expressão igual.

Lily riu dos dois. Não que ela não achasse a Copa das Casas importante, mas os meninos eram sempre tão competitivos. Ainda mais os Marotos. Para eles era sagrado vencer da Sonserina (e de todas as outras Casas também) em tudo. E é claro que Lily concordava até certo ponto. Não lhe agradava muito a sensação de derrota, mas ela já estava acostumada com ela. Isto é, antes de começar a andar com eles, que se colocavam no pedestal (pelo menos os 'líderes', Tiago e Sirius).

Logo aquela expressão já estava desfeita dos rostos dos dois Marotos, por eles estarem rindo de uma peça de mau gosto que fizeram com Snape.

-Lily! Espere!

-Quantas vezes eu tenho que te pedir pra parar? – perguntou ela, estressada.

-Mas... Mas eu achei que você não estava olhando! – argumentou Tiago, como se estivesse certo.

-Quer dizer que você faz isso com os outros pelas minhas costas?

Tiago congelou. Sirius, logo após soltar um gemido de dor, cochichou para ele:

-Mandou mal...

Mas Tiago não ouviu o que o amigo disse. Só correu para alcançar Lily novamente. Ele chegou de mansinho e colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela para trás da orelha, delicadamente.

-Lily... – disse ele, numa voz mansa. – Me desculpe... Eu sinto muito mesmo. Não vamos deixar que o _ranhoso _estrague a nossa relação.

-Não foi ele que estragou. Foi você.

-LILY, espere! – ele implorou. Ela olhou para trás. Tiago parecia desesperado. – Por favor, não brigue comigo por causa disso. Você não pode me obrigar a ser quem eu não sou.

Ela parou.

-Você tem razão. – e recomeçou a andar.

-O que eu disse de errado agora? – perguntou ele, cada vez mais desesperado.

Ela parou de andar novamente.

-E-eu... Eu gostaria de ser aquele que você quer que eu seja. – ele disse. – Mas eu sinto muito se não posso alcançar as suas expectativas. Eu tento. E cada vez que isso acontece... Cada vez que você briga comigo por não aceitar o meu jeito... Dói. Dói lá no fundo. – disse, colocando uma mão no peito.

Ela parou para encará-lo. Sua expressão estava levemente contorcida de dor. E ele parecia realmente estar sentindo dor. Ela continuou sem dizer nada e imóvel. Não sabia o que dizer.

-Eu sinto muito se as coisas vão acabar desse jeito. – ele disse, amargurado, e deu as costas.

Lily sentiu um aperto no peito.

"_Dói. Dói lá no fundo"._

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto, invadindo-o, contra sua vontade, e fazendo que sua expressão se contorcesse de dor. O aperto em seu peito ficava cada vez maior.

-Tiago... – murmurou, em voz de choro.

X

E ele deu as costas. E ela não imaginava o tanto que aquilo estava doendo nele. Tiago sentiu como se o céu estivesse nublando. Como o chão estivesse caindo. Sentiu uma secura na garganta e um aperto no peito como jamais sentira. E começou a chorar.

"O que é isso?" – pensou enxugando as lágrimas. – "Eu não posso estar chorando...".

_X_

_Choram as rosas  
Porque não quero estar aqui  
Sem seu perfume  
Porque já sei que te perdi  
E entre outras coisas  
Eu choro por ti_

_X_

**N/A: Sobre o parágrafo final. Digo, essa música ai. Eu não resisti. Não, eu não sou fã de Bruno e Marrone, e nem Sertaneja (só as vezes... hehe, momentos de carência gente, me compreendam!).**

**Mas vcs já devem imaginar qual música é, não?**

**É Choram as Rosas...**

**Ah gente, a letra é legalzinha...**

**Bem... Sobre a briga dos dois, acho que vocês não esperavam, né?**

**Mas eu tive que fazer isso...**

**Não me olhem assim, eu não sou esse monstro...**

**Mal começaram a namorar já tão brigando... /**

**Obrigada pelas reviews (JhU Radcliffe), (LeNaHhH), (Tete Chan), (Miss H. Granger), (ArthurCadarn), (Kathy July Malfoy), (tatymoluka).**

**É isso gente...**

**Até a próxima!**


	12. Renascer é Impossível

**Capitulo doze. – Renascer é impossível.**

Lily ficou ali por um tempo, olhando para os lugares que há instantes ele estivera. Lembrando das palavras sofridas que ele lhe proferiu.

'_Eu gostaria de ser aquele que você quer que eu seja'._

'_Eu sinto muito se não posso alcançar as suas expectativas'._

'_Eu sinto muito se as coisas vão acabar desse jeito'._

'_Dói. Dói lá no fundo'._

-Dói... – gemeu ela, com a voz dolorida.

E apertou o peito ainda mais. Por que não parava de doer?

Ela começou a chorar ainda mais. Começou a chorar feito criança. Ela estava sozinha ali. Havia errado e não fora capaz de admitir. Não foi capaz de impedir Tiago de se sentir culpado. Ela se encostou na parede e escorregou por ela, até o chão frio. Ninguém estava passando à essa hora. Estava num atalho descoberto pelos Marotos, e os outros alunos estavam em aula.

-Dói...

Ela deixou escapulir um grito. Um grito um pouco histérico. Um grito de socorro.

-Dói...

Lily tapou o rosto com as mãos, sentindo suas lágrimas molharem-nas. Ela tentou enxugá-las, mas as lágrimas não paravam de sair.

-Dói... Muito...

Ela ficou ali por muito tempo até que perdeu a noção do mesmo. Não se importava com isso. Não tinha vontade de levantar. Tudo o que sentia era aquela dor no peito. Tinha estragado tudo...

Após muito tempo ouviu alguns passos e uma sombra.

-O que você está fazendo ai? – perguntou uma voz.

Ela se assustou. Pensou que era Filch. Já estava se apressando para levantar quando viu uma mão estendida para ela. Era Remo.

-R-Remo... – disse ela surpresa, pegando na mão dele para se levantar.

-Você não respondeu á minha pergunta. – disse ele. – Você matou o resto das aulas da manhã e não estava na Enfermaria. Estavam todos preocupados...

-Ele foi à aula? – perguntou Lily.

-Pontas? Foi...

-Ah... – ela fez uma pausa e acrescentou: - Nós brigamos.

-Eu e mais todo o fã clube do Tiago já sabemos disso.

-Já? – perguntou Lily surpresa.

-Vamos sair daqui... – disse Remo, e um pedaço de pano prateado a ela. – E use isso.

Ela acompanhou-o e, antes de usar o que ele havia lhe dado, perguntou:

-O que é isso?

-É uma capa de invisibilidade. Vamos precisar uma boa desculpa pro seu sumiço.

Remo estava certo.

-Ahhm... Tem alguma idéia? – perguntou Lily.

-Sinceramente? Não. Já procuraram você em um bando de lugares... Exceto...

-Exceto?

-O dormitório...

-E... ?

-Hum... Diga que você desmaiou no dormitório.

-E por que eu estaria lá a essa hora?

-Pra buscar um livro que tinha esquecido.

Lily assentiu e vestiu a capa. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, e ela notou que ele estava com um pedaço de pergaminho encardido em mãos.

-O que é isso?

Remo sorriu misteriosamente.

-Só um pedaço de pergaminho velho.

Ela olhou para a expressão no rosto dele e se lembrou de quando ela disse a ele algo muito curioso, e ele estava com aquela mesma expressão e sorriso misterioso ao ouvir o que ela tinha dito.

'_Algumas coisas nessa história não são o que aparentam ser'._

O silêncio voltou a acompanhá-los, até eles começarem a subir as escadas, em direção à torre da Grifinória.

-Ah... Remo... – chamou Lily quando se aproximavam do retrato da mulher gorda.

Ele murmurou algumas palavras, bateu no pergaminho com a varinha, e guardou-o. Logo após isso olhou para o lugar em que ela estava.

-Muito obrigada.

Remo sorriu e disse baixinho:

-Pode contar comigo sempre que precisar.

Lily sorriu de volta, esquecendo que ele não podia vê-la. Remo disse a senha à mulher gorda, e assim que entrou no Salão Comunal o resto dos Marotos veio ao seu encontro. O cômodo parecia vazio, com exceção dos Marotos, e de alguns alunos que faziam alguns deveres, apressados.

Lily subiu rápida e sorrateiramente até o dormitório. Teria de ficar ali até que alguém a encontrasse. Mas como iria desmaiar falsamente?

Ela viu um potinho em cima mesa-de-cabeceira de uma colega com os dizeres: _Poção do Sono. _Pegou o potinho e bebeu uma boa quantidade, e antes que pudesse se deitar em algum lugar, caiu no sono no chão mesmo.

X

A próxima coisa que Lily Evans ia ver era o teto da Enfermaria. Ela se sentiu zonza, mas descansada. Remo estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado de seu leito, lendo um livro. Sirius estava sentado ao pé da cama. E, como posteriormente me informaram, Pedro havia dado um tempo para fazer uma boquinha.

Lily se sentiu feliz. Estavam todos lá. Menos Tiago. E murchou novamente.

-Ela acordou... – disse Sirius a Remo.

Madame Pomfrey se aproximou apressadamente.

-O... O que houve? – perguntou Lily confusa. E se lembrou.

Remo a ajudara a chegar até seu dormitório para que de lá ela fingisse que havia desmaiado. Então ela bebeu uma poção do sono.

-Você estava desmaiada no chão do dormitório.

E ao dizê-lo, a enfermeira colocou um prato de refeição na frente de Lily.

-Essas jovens de hoje... – resmungou.

A garota olhou para os amigos, confusa. Sirius riu. Remo explicou:

-As garotas te encontraram. Você foi trazida pra cá. Como não conseguiu detectar Poção do Sono em você, Madame Pomfrey achou que era tudo stress devido aos exames – ou devido ao término de seu namoro – e má alimentação. – disse, em voz baixa.

-Ah... – soltou Lily, ao terminar de ouvir a explicação.

Sirius se levantou.

-Bem... Temos que ir. – ele disse. E deu um tapinha na testa dela. – Até.

-Sua mão foi pesada! – brincou ela.

Sirius riu e se foi.

Remo fechou o seu livro e se levantou.

-Eu também estou indo. – informou. – Melhoras. – e piscou.

-Remo... – ela chamou. Ele olhou para trás – Mais uma vez obrigada.

Remo piscou novamente.

-Eu já te disse. Conte comigo sempre que precisar.

Ele sorriu. Ela sorriu de volta.

Lily olhou para o prato de comida. Não sentia a mínima fome, mas sabia que Madame Pomfrey a obrigaria a ir até o final. Desanimada, ela pegou o garfo e encheu de comida. Estava tão distraída que só depois foi notar a presença de alguém mais na enfermaria.

Ela levantou o olhar, assustada.

-Tiago...

Ele não falou nada. Os dois ficaram se encarando em silêncio. Ela deixou o prato de lado e começou a chorar. Ele se espantou com a atitude dele.

-Lily! – ele exclamou, chocado, se sentando na cadeira que Remo estivera ocupando posteriormente.

-Está tudo bem... Não se preocupe comigo... – disse, ainda chorando. – Eu não mereço... Não mereço que você se preocupe comigo... Não mereço ter sido sua namorada... Eu reconheço... Foi tudo minha culpa... Eu não devia ter brigado com você... Eu estou sempre tão carrancuda... Eu não devia ter te aborrecido... Eu devia ter te aceitado do jeito que você é...

-Acalme-se, Lily. – ele pediu. – Por favor...

Ela parou de falar, mas continuou chorando.

-Olha só... – ele disse, carinhosamente. – Você chorando que nem criança...

Ele tirou a varinha do bolso, transfigurou uma coxa de galinha (que estava no prato de Lily) em um lenço de pano e começou a enxugar as lágrimas dela.

-Renascer é impossível. – disse ele. – Mas eu posso me mudar aos poucos. Por você. Por você, eu faria qualquer coisa. Eu não consigo mais viver sem você.

Lily assentiu.

-Nem eu... Mas... Você não precisa mudar o seu jeito. Eu gosto de você do jeito que você é... É verdade... Eu não me importo se você enfeitiçar os outros por aí... Eu não acho legal, mas nós somos diferentes... Por isso estamos juntos... O que realmente importa... É que você fique ao me lado...

Ela o abraçou.

-Eu vou estar sempre aqui. – disse ele.

-Não que eu ache legal você azarando o Snape por aí. E aquela história de que é o _ranhoso _também não me convence.

Ele riu.

-Não importa mais...

Os dois se separaram e olharam um nos olhos dos outros. Lily sorriu e Tiago roçou o seu nariz no dela. Ela fechou os olhos...

-POTTER!

Os dois se assustaram e se separaram.

-Você não pode fazer essas obscenidades dentro da minha enfermaria! – ralhou Madame Pomfrey.

-Está certo... – ele concordou e se levantou da cama. – Vamos embora daqui, Lily.

-POTTEER!

Lily riu. Mal podia acreditar que horas atrás estava achando que Tiago nunca mais voltaria para ela.

X

_Mesmo que seja um dia tão difícil como hoje por exemplo  
mesmo que ainda lembre dos dias difíceis  
posso começar compartilhar meus sentimentos com os outros  
Renascer é impossível  
mas posso começar a me mudar pouco a pouco  
Vamos ficar juntos para sempre_

(Trecho- For Fruits Basket – Tradução)

X

**N/A: O capítulo foi pequeno, mas eu tive que terminar aqui. Deu um bloqueio nas idéias aqui e esse final foi legal... Bem... Não faço a mínima idéia de como a fic vai acabar. Vai acabar quando eu arranjar uma coisa que pareça realmente o fim. Se vocês me entendem.**

**Ah é, no final a Lily não conseguiu nada com essa discussão. Ééé... No fim ela que pediu desculpas... Ai ai, ninguém resiste a um Potter .. **

**Obrigada pelas reviews! (Miss H. Granger, **no final ele não vai parar de azarar o Snape... ehhehe**; Tete Chan, **qdo vc pediu mais descrição esse capitulo já tava pronto. É verdade, o outro foi mais fala, mas eu não sabia como começar com ele, daí eu meti o Sirius tagarelando logo no início**; tataba, **Lisas Blacks? Õ.o

**Por hoje é só... Até mais gente**.


	13. Perda

**Capitulo treze – Perda.**

Lily deixou a enfermaria ao final da tarde, quando o crepúsculo começava a invadir o céu, e a faixa azul se esgueirava por cima do céu alaranjado. Uma Madame Pomfrey contrariada tentou impedi-la, mas como não foi possível, ela deixou a enfermeira resmungando um bando de recomendações para ela.

Ela resolveu voltar direto para a Sala Comunal, mas não se apressou, andando lentamente e observando a paisagem ao seu redor, e a pontinha do sol que ainda iluminava os céus de um tom laranja que a hipnotizava.

Quando finalmente chegou na frente do quadro da Mulher Gorda e abriu a boca para dizer a senha, o retrato girou, e um Tiago apressado e tenso saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

-Lily! – exclamou, assustado.

Lily franziu a testa.

-O que h... ?

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Eu recebi alta... O que houve?

Tiago balançou a cabeça negativamente. Olhou para os lados, tenso.

-Nada... Você vai entrar?

Lily riu.

-Não, só estou admirando a Mulher Gorda... O que você acha? – respondeu, irônica.

Tiago forçou um riso, e continuou tenso.

-Vamos entrar então? – perguntou Lily.

-Pra quê?

-Eu tenho que copiar um bando de matérias...

Tiago desviou o olhar dela, contrariado.

-Ok. Eu vou com você...

Ela franziu o cenho, ainda desconfiada e adentraram a Sala Comunal.

O clima lá dentro estava tenso, algumas garotas a um canto abriam o berreiro, e alguns garotos choravam em silêncio, enquanto os menininhos também faziam o mesmo que as garotas. Quando Lily entrou na sala, os Marotos olharam para ela, também tensos. A professora McGonagall, que raramente estava por lá, a não ser para dar uma notícia séria, estava com uma expressão solene e se aproximou de Lily quando essa entrou.

-Evans... – deu um tapinha no ombro dela e saiu.

Lily olhou para Tiago.

-_O que está acontecendo?_ – perguntou, assustada.

O namorado indicou com a cabeça uma lista que estava fixada no quadro de avisos.

-É uma lista... Dos pais... de alunos mestiços... ou nascidos trouxas que...

Aquilo já bastava. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e ela se voltou para a lista, desesperada.

_Evans. Evans. Evans._

Não. O nome não podia estar lá.

_Evans. Evans._

Ela procurou, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

_Evans._

Ali estava. Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Nunca mais veria os pais. Nunca mais. Nunca mais. Não. Não podia estar acontecendo.

-Lily... – chamou Tiago.

Ela ignorou o chamado dele. Aquilo era mentira. Não poderia ser verdade. Ela riu. Era tudo mentira. Não poderia estar acontecendo, por que quando ela voltasse para casa depois da formatura, eles estariam lá. Estariam lá, para ela se encher deles. Estariam lá pra brigar. Pra conversar.

-Lily... – Tiago chamou-a novamente, pondo as mãos em seus ombros.

E ela novamente ignorou. Ficou mais um tempo ali, divagando. Nunca mais teria a chance de vê-los novamente. De falar com eles. De se aproximar mais. De contar seus segredos para a mãe, como algumas colegas faziam. Ela se voltou para Tiago, que esperava ali sem dizer nada, com as mãos dele nos ombros dela.

Encarou-o com uma expressão perdida, e as lágrimas continuavam a umedecer seu rosto. E então, subitamente o abraçou.

Ela não disse mais nada, nem ele e os dois ficaram ali até que ela se separou do abraço.

-Eu vou subir...

Ele assentiu e acompanhou-a com os olhos. Sabia por que Lily estava subindo. Ela ainda iria chorar muito...

XX

Alguns consideravam que o período de Guerra havia se iniciado há pouco. Mas não era verdade. Os ataques dos misteriosos Comensais da Morte haviam começado há muito. E pouquíssimos sabiam que isso estava para acontecer desde que Tom Riddle começara a controlar as Artes das Trevas.

O símbolo usado pelos Comensais de Riddle, que não mais era conhecido por esse nome, já apavorava muitas famílias. Mesmo os trouxas quando o viam se arrepiavam todos. Isso, para uma família bruxa, era desesperador. Chegar em casa e ver um crânio com uma cobra lhe saindo pela boca pairando sobre seu lar era algo arrasador. Uma era de trevas e desespero se iniciara. E duraria longos seis anos.

É claro que em Hogwarts os alunos estavam seguros. Porém, poucos se sentiam assim. Os alunos mestiços que perderam os pais recentemente estavam arrasados. E alguns de sangue puro e outros mestiços que não haviam perdido os pais, se sentiam apreensivos.

Lily acordou totalmente enroscada em seu cobertor, com seu rosto melado por lágrimas afundado no travesseiro úmido. Sentia-se cansada. Havia se contorcido durante toda a noite e mal conseguira dormir. É claro que tudo havia sido um pesadelo.

_Só pode ter sido um pesadelo._

Levantou-se e andou lenta e silenciosamente até o banheiro, para lavar o rosto. Quando terminou, olhou-se no espelho. Realmente não tivera uma boa noite de sono. É claro, havia tido um pesadelo em que seus pais e de muitos outros mestiços haviam morrido. Mas foi só um sonho ruim.

Ela hesitou antes de sair do banheiro. E se não tivesse sido um pesadelo? E se fosse a mais dura e cruel realidade... ?

Mesmo assim, trocou-se e se arrastou escada abaixo, com seu estômago revirando de ansiedade. Foi logo em direção ao quadro de avisos. A lista continuava ali.

E, mesmo após uma noite inteira de choro e sem dormir, Lily começou a chorar compulsivamente enquanto encarava a lista. Sentiu mãos quentes em seu ombro.

-Lily...

-Eu não posso acreditar. – dizia ela com a voz rouca. – que nunca mais vou poder falar com eles...

Tiago abraçou-a e não disse nada. Não sabia o que dizer a ela.

-Bem... – ele começou. – Eu... Ah é... Bem, a McGonagall disse pra vocês irem pra casa por uns dias e descansarem... Vocês, digo, os que passaram por... _isso._

Lily assentiu.

-O que será de nós?

Ele não soube responder.

-Vamos ficar bem... – ele disse, sem muita convicção. – São só mais alguns sádicos malucos...

-Causando o máximo de sofrimento aos que não são sangue-puro ou aos "traidores do próprio sangue".

-Eu acho tudo isso ridículo, você sabe...

-Sim, eu tenho certeza que sim. Pena que o que você acha não vai ajudar em muito...

Tiago concordou.

-Sei que não. Sei que não posso ajudar as pessoas com o que já aconteceu. Mas os outros que pensam como eu poderão ajudar a construir um futuro melhor.

-Você tem razão. – ela concordou, como se pedisse desculpas. – Eu só... Sei lá. Eu só queria que eles não tivessem que passar pelo que passaram por minha causa. Estou sentindo uma culpa imensa.

-Você não tem culpa. Aposto como eles eram orgulhosos da filha bruxa que tinham...

Lily apenas ficou em silêncio e os dois se separaram, quando algo mais lhe ocorreu.

-Pois é. E não sei como tinham orgulho da trouxa. – Tiago ergueu a sobrancelha. – Petúnia. Como ela está? Será que ela está... Será que... ?

Ele entendeu o que Lily queria dizer e que a ruiva não conseguiu terminar a frase.

-Suponho que ela esteja bem. – ele disse. – Aquela lista só se referia aos pais...

Lily concordou, aliviada.

-Bem... Então parece que agora vou ter de morar com ela... E brevemente com o futuro marido. – ela fez uma cara de nojo. – Vou morar na casa dos Dursley.

Tiago sorriu.

-Será por pouco tempo.

-Como você me garante?

Ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso, misterioso.

-Espere e verá.

Lily continuou olhando-o curiosa, mas viu que ele não falaria mais nada. Deu de ombros e pegou na mão dele.

-Vamos descer...

XX

**N/A: Gente eu sei.**

**Está uma TITICA!**

**Mas eu não sabia como continuar a fic, e eu não podia terminar daqle jeito e como demorei muito pra atualizar quis atualizar assim msm.**

**DESCULPEM!**

**Sério, desculpa, mesmo.**

**Bem... Posso compensar vcs na próxima J/L q eu vou escrever. Não tenho data pra postar, mas AGUARDEM!**

**Enqto isso, por favor, se contentem com _isso..._**

**Vlw pelas reviews!**

**Thay: **Espero q vc continue amando mesmo depois _disso..._

Bem, prometo q não vou demorar pra atualizar o próximo. Se o computador prometer ficar saudável!

**LeNaHhH: **Ah, sei lá. Meio viagem eu sei... Mas ficou pelo menos aceitável, apesar de tantas viagens no capitulo?

**MissH.Granger: **Eu sei que a minha atitude não é louvável, mas estou do lado do Tiago! (Será porque? Será que é porque eu detesto aquele ser que não lava o cabelo?). Heheh...

Bem, axu q os inocentes não vai, mas acredito que o Snape merece! MUAHAHA!

**Lahra: **Que bom q vc gostou, eu axei meio estranho o capitulo pq é só dos dois, mas bem, aqui está essa _coisa_ e posso dizer q é igualmente estranho esse capitulo.

**É só isso por hoje gente.**

**Cya o/**


	14. Algo Novo

**Capitulo catorze – Algo novo.**

_Aquela estrelha brilha como sempre_

_E como sempre fica me olhando_

_Joguei longe meus sonhos entediantes_

_Seu perfil brilhava levemente_

_Amanhã você carregará um pequeno fardo nos ombros_

_Pois essa noite voará longe como um pássaro_

_Indo contra o vento_

_O local longinquo é ainda_

_um lugar para encontrar seu caminho_

_Para se tornar uma estrela_

_Empurro as suas costas_

_com minhas pequenas mãos_

_Lanço ao firmamento_

_os meus sonhos e lágrimas do amanhã_

**(Asu e no Namida – Tradução – Encerramento de Onegai Twins)**

**X**

**X**

Lily observou atentamente sua volta. E fixou o seu olhar principalmente em Tiago. A luz tênue da lua que batia no lago de Hogwarts refletia em cima dele, e o seu perfil brilhava levemente. Ela relaxou um pouco e recostou-se na frondosa árvore que estava às suas costas. Fechou os olhos por um instante. Às vezes parecia que sua cabeça ficava tão cheia de informações que ela precisava parar poder para esvaziá-la.

Tiago estava sentado à beira do lago, mexendo distraidamente com os dedos na água. A brisa fresca daquela noite batia em seu rosto, fazendo com que alguns fios de cabelos se balançassem. Na verdade aquela brisa estava um pouco fria até. Mas ele não se importou. Encolheu os ombros e continuou ali. Continuaria ali com Lily.

Ela bocejou. Estava com um pouco de sono. Mas continuou ali observando o que Tiago estava fazendo, que era aparentemente nada. Porém, ela sabia que ele também estava pensativo. Levantou-se e foi até ele, colocando levemente as mãos em seus ombros e depois o abraçando forte, por trás.

Ele colocou suas mãos sobre as dela.

-Eu nunca tinha percebido... – Lily começou. – o quanto as minhas mãos são pequenas.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Hum?

-Pelo menos quando eu estou com você... Você parece tão grande agora que...

Ele riu. Lily soltou o abraço para ficar ao seu lado e poder encará-lo.

-O que foi? – perguntou ela.

Tiago balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Fala...

Ele sorriu.

-É que você... – e ele se virou para ela. Lily se perdeu em meio a seus olhos enquanto ele colocava uma mecha do cabelo dela para trás da orelha e acariciava seu rosto. – é tão linda.

Ela corou e Tiago a beijou.

XX

Lily abriu os olhos lentamente. Um arrepio súbito a acordou. Ela sentiu algo um pouco pesado cobrindo as costas. Demorou um pouco para focar a visão em quem estava na sua frente.

-MERLIN!

Tiago sorriu. Estava com a cabeça apoiada em um braço e observava-a. Lily olhou ao seu redor. A árvore. O lago. A noite.

-O que nós estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela confusa.

Ele sorriu ainda mais.

-Calma, Lily...

Ela continuava confusa.

-Se você está querendo saber... não aconteceu nada. Por que você acharia isso? Você se lembra de alguma coisa?

Ela negou.

-Mas...

-Então. E, bem, aqui não né, Lily. – disse ele.

-Você tem razão... Desculpe... é que eu cai no sono e nem lembro...

Ele riu.

-Isso é verdade.

Lily se virou e lembrou-se da coisa que estava lhe cobrindo as coisas. A capa dele. Ela levantou o olhar para ele.

-Você tava tremendo todinha de frio...

-E você?

Ele deu de ombros. Ele passou um braço pelas costas dela.

-Não precisamos voltar agora... Pode voltar a dormir.

Lily sentiu outro arrepio.

-Hmm... Acho melhor voltar, esfriou... E outra... E se a gente cair no sono?

Ele se sentou.

-Se você quer voltar, então nós voltamos.

Ela o abraçou. Encostou a sua cabeça em seu peito e sentiu as batidas de seu coração.

-Ah... Só mais um pouco...

XX

O baile de formatura do sétimo ano estava se aproximando. Com ele as agendas dos setimanistas se enchia ainda mais, contando com o fato de que eles eram os responsáveis pela realização do mesmo.

Os alunos das Casas se revezavam quanto a organização do Salão, e a Comissão de Formatura, formada por membros de todas as casas, decidia os detalhes principais, como a Banda a ser contratada.

Sirius, como um dos integrantes da Comissão, também estava ocupado, mas estava se divertindo com toda a balbúrdia das reuniões, e escolhendo coisas interessantes para o Baile.

Inexplicavelmente, pela Sonserina, Lúcio Malfoy estava na Comissão. Haviam muitos conflitos por causa disso, mas no final das reuniões ele acabava sendo Transfigurado num sapo de boca costurada, e adivinhem quem fazia essa caridade para todos?

Então, no fim, tudo acabava bem, e o Baile prometia ter mais sucesso do que qualquer Baile que aconteceu nos últimos anos.

Exaustos, porém satisfeitos, os alunos do sétimo ano da Grifinória puderam finalmente descansar no fim do dia, reunidos e alegres – apesar de cansados – em volta da lareira acolhedora.

-Teve um dia muito atarefado, Sirius? – perguntou Remo, com o tom de voz de alguém que teve um dia muito atarefado.

-Ah, nada de demais. – respondeu Sirius, animado. Mas até ele estava cansado, e suspirou, pensativo. – Só tive que transformar Malfoy e mais um outro representante da Sonserina em sapos. Mas estou sem criatividade.

-No que? – questionou Tiago, que nunca, em toda sua vida, havia visto o amigo sem criatividade.

Sirius suspirou novamente.

-Em o que devo transfigurar os Sonserinos amanhã? – perguntou, pensativo.

Lily bufou.

-Em nada, Sirius. – ela disse, decidida. – Vocês tem uma hostilidade inexplicável em relação aos sonserinos e não deviam agir assim por que a cooperatividade entre as Casas...

-Tá ta ta. – disse ele. – Não ajudou em nada. Alguma idéia, Pontas?

Tiago deu de ombros.

-Eu acho que seria uma boa idéia transfigurar o _ranhoso _em um...

-Tiago! – repreendeu Lily. – Você não vai fazer parte nisso!

-Mas, Lily...

-Você disse que pararia.

-Você disse que não se importava.

Ela bufou.

-Vamos acabar chegando em ponto algum, não é mesmo? – perguntou ela, cansada.

Tiago assentiu, com a cabeça abaixada. Lily suspirou.

-O que eu posso fazer então? – ela perguntou.

Ele deu de ombros e ela suspirou, e ficou emburrada em seu canto. Todos ficaram em silêncio até que Sirius resolvesse mudar de assunto, para o bem da própria pele (Lily era ameaçadora O.o') e para o bem do namoro do amigo. Já havia percebido que aqueles assuntos eram assuntos a serem discutidos longe de Lily.

XX

No outro dia os estudantes do sétimo ano da Grifinória estavam cuidando do Salão. Lily, junto com outras garotas, estava pendurando ramos de frutinhas brancas e de azevinho no teto, e também algumas pequenas bolinhas que luziam fachos de luz prateada.

Mas depois de terminar com o Salão iam todos estudar para os N.I.E.M's. E apesar de todo esse stress ainda tinham os indícios de um inicio de guerra.

Poucos acreditavam nesses indícios, pois o Ministério da Magia os desacreditava, na tentativa de acalmar a população bruxa. Porém, só enganavam os mais leigos, pois qualquer bruxo poderia ver que algo novo estava para começar. Novo, entretanto, muito ruim. Só não era ruim para os bruxos das trevas, que, obviamente, vibravam.

Algo novo estava pra começar.

XX

**N/A: Eu sei... vcs devem estar se perguntando por que diabos acabou aqui. Por pura falta de criatividade da autora. Espero que vcs tenham gostado do capitulo. Se não tivesse acabado aqui eu não teria atualizado essa semana. ..'**

**Hmm... Obrigada pelas reviews minna.**

**JhU Radcliffe: **É mesmo... Mas eu não vou descrever ela toda, eu axu. Eu não consigo com todas essas desgraças... Só de imaginar o povo traindo os outros a morte dos dois... É mto triste /

**X**

**.Miss H Granger: **Pois é. Ele vai salvá-la. ò.ó. Mas eu não sei qdo não. Nem sei até qdo a fic vai durar...

**X**

**LeNaHhH: **Infelizmente tinha. /

É a guerra né.

Mas eu ainda escrevo uma UA e deixo td mundo vivo e feliz xD

**X**

**Tete Chan: **Heheh. Ele se acha. Mas ele eh mto fofo. Eu amo esse Potter xD.

Pois é, coitada. Mas eu fiz isso né... No fundo talvez eu seja uma sádica mal-amada.

**X**

**É isso gente. Até qdo eu conseguir escrever o próximo capitulo.**


	15. O último Baile

**Capitulo quinze – O último Baile.**

Lily soltou um suspiro prolongado devido à ansiedade. Cerrava as mãos e as abria constantemente. Deu mais uma olhada no espelho. Estava pronta. Tudo certo. Pronto. Agora era só descer... Mas suas pernas pareciam estar paralisadas.

Suspirando de novo ela pensou:

_É isso, Lily. Isso é você. Seu cabelo está legal hoje. Ta preso e bem seguro nessa trança. Espero._

Ela se olhou pela ultima vez. E prometeu que era a ultima. Uma mecha de cabelos ruivos caía sobre seu rosto, enquanto o resto estava trançado às suas costas. Usava um vestido prateado tomara que caia. Estava meio hesitante em relação à sua aparência, mas agora ela tinha que ir e pronto.

Se virou e, respirando fundo, abandonou o dormitório. Desceu lentamente as escadas para a Sala Comunal.

Quando chegou ao ultimo degrau pôde ver Tiago a um canto, olhando vidrado para ela. Lily olhou para o rapaz com expressão de riso. Estava dentro de vestes à rigor comportadas, pretas e bem discretas, e parecia ter tido uma luta contra seus cabelos até conseguir penteá-los, pois, milagrosamente, os cabelos de Tiago estavam penteados.

Ela sorriu e ele retribuiu o sorriso.

-Você está... – ele disse, perdendo as palavras. – simplesmente...

-Eu. – Lily disse, dando de ombros. Então não estava tão ruim assim.

Ele sorriu.

-O que você achou dos rebeldes aqui em cima? – Tiago perguntou, indicando os cabelos.

Lily riu.

-Parece que você triunfou sobre eles.

-É...

-Ficou horas se preparando como uma moça. – disse Sirius, que chegara de repente. Os cabelos lhe caíam soltos pelo rosto como sempre, mas também estava dentro de vestes bem distintas, e também pretas. – Na frente do espelho, preocupada com o cabelinho! – caçoou.

Tiago cerrou os maxilares.

-Fique quieto, Almofadinhas. – resmungou.

Sirius ria escandalosamente enquanto Lily ria discretamente dos dois.

-Ficou muito bom, Tiago. – ela disse. – Não ligue pra esse bobo.

-Agora a baranga está interferindo em nossas brigas conjugais também! – protestou Sirius, se desmunhecando.

Tiago continuava um pouco irritado enquanto Lily ria.

-Rapazes! – ela disse. – Acalmem-se. Eu sei que não posso interferir no amor de vocês dois, que é um amor muito maior de qualquer outra pessoa.

Tiago sorriu. Colocou a mão no ombro de Sirius.

-Você tem que aceitar o fato de que foi trocado.

Sirius fingiu desespero.

-Mas mesmo assim eu continuo te amando. – acrescentou Tiago.

Sirius riu.

-Sai pra lá, não preciso de amor de macho!

Tiago franziu a testa.

-Estava reclamando por amor de macho agora mesmo!

Lily deixou os dois discutindo enquanto varria a Sala Comunal - que agora estava quase vazia. Os outros dois Marotos não estavam à vista. Ela resolveu interrompê-los.

-Onde está Remo? – perguntou ela.

-Foi na frente... – informou Sirius. – É. Eu vou me encontrar com ele. Afinal é meu amante e o único que me compreende.

E deixou os dois para trás. Tiago deu o braço para Lily.

-Acho que não temos mais nada pra fazer aqui.

Ela sorriu.

-Tem só mais uma coisinha. – e beijou-o.

E depois os dois se dirigiram para o Salão Principal. Para o Baile. O último em Hogwarts.

O teto mostrava a lua lá fora, crescente, que banhava todo o Salão com sua luz, que era iluminado também por algumas poucas velas. Uma banda bruxa tocava animada em um palquinho que fora montado no lugar onde se localizava a mesa dos professores. Em vez das mesas das casas, algo mais que uma centena de mesinhas se espalhava pelo salão, decoradas com flores brancas, e uma toalha de mesa preta.

Bem próximas ao teto, várias bolotas reluzentes luziam luzes prateadas como estrelas.

-São lindas... – comentou Lily.

-Mas você brilha mais do que qualquer uma dessas. – disse Tiago.

Ela corou.

Ele a conduzia em meio à multidão, com as mãos na cintura dela. Os dois foram procurar primeiro a mesa, que estava bem na parede. Remo e Pedro já estavam lá, ambos com cara de velório.

-O que houve? Quem morreu? – perguntou Tiago.

-Ninguém morreu. – disse Remo.

Lily e Tiago se sentaram.

-Então pra que essa cara? Cara de alguém que está em um funeral. Aluado, Rabicho, estamos num Baile!

Pedro resmungou alguma coisa e Remo continuou perdido em seus pensamentos. Tiago deu de ombros. Ele se levantou e puxou Lily.

-Vamos... – chamou.

Lily acenou para Pedro e Remo e acompanhou o namorado para a pista.

**X**

_(Bam, bam, baba bam, bam)  
(baba bam, bam, baba bam, bam ...)_

From Jamaica to the world,  
is just love,  
is just love,  
Yeah!

**X**

Ela sorriu e ele também. Ao longe, podia se ver Sirius, enroscado em uma garota que não dava para ser reconhecida.

Podia se dizer que era uma das noites mais felizes da vida de Lily. Mas a noite mal começara. E ali, dentro de Hogwarts, com Tiago ao seu lado, e toda aquela felicidade ao seu redor, ela se permitiu esquecer por um momento tudo. Seus pais, e tudo o que a aguardava no futuro. Toda a Guerra que fora plantada há poucos anos e agora germinava, uma semente venenosa, um cogumelo parasita, rodeando aquela felicidade.

Porém, naquela noite, havia uma barreira muito forte que impedia aquele parasita de se aproximar. Toda aquela felicidade. Os sorrisos. O afeto. Aquilo que contava.

_Eu estou tão feliz que poderia morrer agora. Morreria sorrindo._

**X**

_Why must our children play in the streets,  
broken hearts and faded dreams,  
peace and love to everyone that you meet,  
don't you worry, it could be so sweet,  
just look to the rainbow, you will see,  
sun will shine 'till the eternity,  
I've got so much love in my heart,  
no one can tear it apart,  
Yeah._

**X**

Os pés começavam a doer. A cabeça latejava. Mas ela continuava sorrindo.

**X**

_Be the love generation  
Yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Be the love generation  
C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon yeah_

**X**

Lily sentiu a mão de Tiago sobre a sua, puxando-a para fora. Já devia fazer muito tempo que estavam ali. Ele o puxou pelo meio da multidão, que continuava a dançar, inabalável.

_Eles também sabem, _pensou ela_, é nossa última noite. Com tudo isso que está por vir, todos só querem aproveitar o melhor que puderem. Todos têm consciência. Eu tenho consciência._

E quando chegaram ao saguão, Tiago puxou-a mais forte para que ela se apressasse. Lily tropeçou sobre a altura dos saltos e ele parou um pouco. Ele sorriu para ela, enquanto Lily tirava os saltos, e os deixava por ali. Ele também se livrou dos sapatos.

Novamente a puxou, os dois saíram correndo para os jardins, rindo à toa. Não queria se preocupar. Não precisava se preocupar agora.

**X**

_Be the love generation  
Yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Be the love generation  
Ooohhh yeah-yeah,_

**X**

Ela pisou na terra fresca, sentindo a grama roçar seu tornozelo. Uma brisa fresca noturna balançava levemente seus cabelos, e ela sentia o orvalho sobre seus ombros refrescando-os. À fraca luz do luar, embaixo de um majestoso carvalho os dois se beijaram e o fizeram repetidas vezes, ouvindo apenas os ruídos da noite e suas respirações quentes.

**X**

_Don't worry about a thing, gonna be alright  
Don't worry about a thing, gonna be alright  
Gonna be, oh, gonna be - gonna - gonna be alright!_

**X**

Ouviram um barulho nos arbustos e olharam espantados. Parecia alguém familiar... Remo?

Um Remo corado espiou de detrás dos arbustos, com uma garota de cabelos muito claros escondida atrás dele.

Lily e Tiago riram e saíram do lugar. Foram mais para frente, mas então puderam reconhecer outro vulto, que estava enroscado a outro.

-E aí Pontas, beleza? – disse Sirius, como se estivesse comentando o tempo.

Lily caiu na risada enquanto os dois saiam de lá, retornando ao castelo, mas voltando à Torre da Grifinória. O Baile estava muito bom por sinal, mas já acabara para os dois.

**X**

_Why must our children play in the streets,  
broken hearts and faded dreams,  
Peace and love to everyone that you meet,  
don't you worry, it could be so sweet,  
just look to the rainbow, you will see,  
sun will shine 'till the eternity,  
I've got so much love in my heart,  
no one can tear it apart,  
Yeah._

**X**

Os dois chegaram à Sala Comunal vazia, mas subiram as escadas para o dormitório masculino. Lily sorriu. Talvez tenha sido um sorriso meio pervertido.

_Talvez tenha sido melhor que eu não tivesse morrido àquela hora, afinal._

**X**

_Why must our children play in the streets,  
broken hearts and faded dreams,  
Peace and love to everyone that you meet,  
don't you worry, it could be so sweet,  
just look to the rainbow, you will see,  
sun will shine 'till the eternity,  
I've got so much love in my heart,  
no one can tear it apart,  
Yeah._

**X**

**X**

**X**

**N/A: Alguns de vocês vão querer me matar, mas acho que chegamos ao fim, finalmente. Não pareceu o fim, pareceu?**

**Bem se vocês realmente gostaram (como gostaram DISSO? Fala sério, eu estava totalmente sem inspiração. Quando eu to com inspiração, né?) vem por aí mais fics, eu já tenho três idéias, e mais outras duas pra shorts. Não sei se vocês vão gostar. Mas vou arriscar.**

**A música do capitulo é Love Generation do Bob Sinclair. Eu tb gosto mto dla. Hm..**

**Ah é mesmo, sobre a UA q eu flei um dia duas das minhas idéias são mais ou menos UA. Qro dizer, Lily e James (eu vou começar a usar só James) ficam vivos depois da Guerra, e o porco do Rabicho não entrega eles pro Voldie, apesar de traí-los. Ah, vcs vão ver. Espero.**

**X**

**Luiza Potter: **O pc acabou de voltar do concerto, então se der tempo eu passo na sua página!  
O que achou desse fim? Pode reclamar se quiser...

Q bom q vc estava adorando e esse tal lado dos dois. Acho que tem ele em tds as fics dos marotos q eu escrevi, mas a partir da agora vou mudar um pouquinho. Já tava repetitivo...

**X**

**JhU Radcliffe: **É, eu falei da UA ali em cima. Tenho outra idéia de UA que eu não disse, é por que eu ainda não pus nada no papel. Ela é mais feliz. A que eu to escrevendo eh dramática. Muhauahau. Eu sei, eu sou melodramática ..'

E os dois estavam fofos nesse cap tb? Era a intenção.

**X**

**Miss H. Granger: **Se esse foi o final (parece que nem eu sei se foi ou não. Mas não fique esperançosa. Nossa, eu fui duma presunção agora...) essas suas idéias vão ficar pra dpois. Mas eu comecei a escrever uma Pós-Hogwarts mais ou menos UA. Qr dizer, não é UA, só que Lily e James não morrem! xD

**Então axo q é só isso...**

**Vlw td mundo q leu a fic e msm q n tenha deixado review!  
Ah, mas vai, deixa uma ai pra me estimular pra próxima fic**

**;P**

**Bjos pra todos.**


End file.
